There's Small Choice In Rotten Apples
by AlbinoLungs
Summary: The Total Drama cast stars in "Taming of the Shrew"  but more or less in "10 Things I Hate About You"  DuncanxGwen
1. Chapter 1

**Plot**

As well all know, "10 Things I Hate About You" is based off of "Taming of the Shrew". Well, this story is based off of "10 Things I Hate About You" but with Total Drama characters. I'm going to try and not follow the movie as much, but I will be borrowing some scene from it. I'll post the first chapter, and if you guys like it, I'll continue. So, here we go! Enjoy!

**Main Players**

Katherine – Gwen

Petruchio – Duncan

Bianca – Lindsey

Baptista – Chris

Lucentio – Tyler

Tranio – Noah

Gerimo – Alejandro

Hortensio – Justin

**Additional Characters**

Principle – Blaineley (I'm calling her Miss. Blaineley. I know, it's stupid, but I want he to be recognizable"


	2. Chapter 2

**Erm... here we go. My first FanFic! I'm both nervous, but also quite excited! Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the intro. I'll try to be more careful with those. Anyway, enjoy! *Criticism is welcomed**

* * *

><p>Tyler sat quietly in the principles office, twiddling his thumbs. He hated the first day of school, especially when he had to change schools every year. However, this year was different. This was his first year of high school. He glanced up at his new principle. She had her nose buried in his records, and a smile plastered on her face. He was invited to this school because of his athletic reputation. They had recruited him for their football team. Lucky for his family, they were moving to that town anyway.<p>

"Impressive," commented the principle. "Your athletic reputation is outstanding. I think you'll make a great addition to out team," Tyler smiled. "However, it does mention you have a tendency of injury. Care to elaborate?" she asked.

"Um… sure … well-"

"That's enough," she said leaving him still stuttering. "So, here is your class schedule, your locker number, and your student councilor's name. Any questions?" she asked quickly.

"Um… yea… Miss-?"

"You can just call me Blaineley," she smiled. Tyler raised an eyebrow. Was Blaineley even a real name?

"Okay, Miss. Blaineley. What do I do-"

"Perfect! Have a good school year Tony," she said gesturing for him to leave.

"It's Tyler,

"Good for you! Now run along," although she said it to be endearing, Tyler couldn't help but feel a sinister undertone in her voice.

Tyler wondered through the halls of his new school. Not quite sure where he had to go or where he had to be, he marched on through the crowds of scurrying teens, all trying to get to class on time. After about a five-minute walk, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a scrawny boy about his age looking back at him.

"Are you Tyler?" asked the boy in a from behind him. Tyler turned and nodded cautiously at the boy. "I'm Noah," Noah was a little short and had a sarcastic voice "I'm supposed to be showing you around today," he added, almost slightly rolling his eyes.

"_Great_," thought Tyler. "_First day of school and they stick me with some rude kid. Welcome to high school Tyler_," He followed Noah to his new locker, which was conveniently next to Noah's. Tyler rolled his eyes when he knew Noah wasn't looking.

"So don't worry about classes. You're new, so you don't have to be in class till lunch. I have a note that exempts us from being in class. See?" Noah took out a slip of paper from his pocket and shoved it in Tyler's face. Tyler nodded quickly and Noah put the note back in his pocket. "Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

Tyler looked at him and thought "_Home_,"

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, man, a bit of moose and you've got the hair of an angel," said Justin as Alejandro examined himself in the bathroom mirror. "I'm mean I already have prefect hair, but a little moose goes a long way," he added.<p>

"Products make my hair greasy," shrugged Alejandro. "Besides, you have to say that. You're endorsing moose,"

"True, it is in my contract," he winked. Alejandro laughed as they exited the bathroom.

The two boys strutted down the hallway, pretending not to noticing the girls swooning over them as they passed. All they could was smile at each other. They had this school in the palm of their hand. When they reach Alejandro's locker, Justin did his best to pose in a very casual way, just in case the school photographer happened to walk by. All Alejandro could do was smile at his friend.

"Speaking of gorgeous-" started Justin

"No one said gorgeous," cut in Alejandro

"Our favorite little freshman is coming this way," said Justin. Immediately, Alejandro turned around. Coming down the hall was Lindsey. Tall, blonde, and beautiful. Probably the hottest girl in the school. As Lindsey passed the two boys, she gave them a small smile. Being the womanizers they are, they waved back. When she was safely out of sight, Justin let out a loud wolf whistle.

"I'd like to stuff her like a turkey at thanksgiving," said Alejandro

"I'd second that," said Justin. "I bet you she's fresh too,"

"You think?" asked Alejandro

"I'd even bet you five bucks that she hasn't been to third base with any guy yet," said Justin.

"Come on now Justin, we're men now,"

"You're right. I bet you fifty bucks I'm the first to plow into that by prom," said Justin.

Alejandro thought for a minute "Not if I get there first," he said shaking hands with Justin.

* * *

><p>"So what's up with the principle?" asked Tyler "I'm pretty sure Blaineley isn't a real name,"<p>

"No one knows. This is only her second year her. My friend told me she got major plastic surgery done before she got the job," said Noah.

"What happened to the old principle?" asked Tyler

"I can't tell you do to legal reasons," said Noah. Tyler stopped dead in his tracks.

"What happened?" asked Tyler

"Well, they only _found_ the body in his house. It really could have been any one," Tyler felt his jaw hit the floor. Eventually, Noah burst out laughing. "I'm only kidding. He retired," he said choking on air. Tyler felt himself giggle as well. He was starting to like Noah. After spending most of the day with him, he seemed like an okay guy. "Come on, I'll show you too the-"

"Whose that?" whispered Tyler. Noah looked down the hall.

"The one that looks like a dick is Justin, and the one with a smirk on his face is Alejandro. They basically run this place. _All_ of the ladies want them," explained Noah rolling his eyes.

"No. That?" asked Tyler pointing to Lindsey.

"Oh, that's Lindsey. She's a freshman here. She's okay I guess. I mean, if you're into that artificial beauty thing,"

"I burn, I pine, I perish!" said Tyler as his eyes filled up with lust.

"Keep it in your pants Romeo," said Noah, eyeing him with judgement. "She's way out of your league,"

"She's amazing," said Tyler, ignoring Noah.

"You haven't even met her,"

"I will. I must!"

"Well in that case, good luck. Because I hear those two guys are after her as well," said Noah pointing to Alejandro and Justin.

"But those guys are seniors! What are they doing even looking at a freshman?" asked Tyler.

"It's a new age were willingness to bang is greater than age," Tyler had to laugh, but almost didn't want to. That was his future girlfriend they were talking about. "Look, if you're that desperate, I hear she's looking for a tutor," he added.

Tyler's eyes widened "Really? What subject?"

"Math, I think," said Noah

"That's perfect!" said Tyler

"Oh, you're good at math?" asked Noah

"No, but I can get better!"

Noah sighed, "_What men will do to bang a girl_," he thought.

* * *

><p>Sixth period History hadn't even started, and Gwen's notebook was covered in doodles. She liked drawing, it freed her mind and it helped her to think. Suddenly, a hand came slamming down on her notebook.<p>

"Afternoon sunshine," said Alejandro. Gwen looked up at the Latino jerk and his self-absorbed friend.

"Well if it isn't Tweedale Dumb and Tweedale Dumber," she said.

"Ha-ha-" Justin's face all of a sudden fell "Which one is which?" he asked. Alejandro gave him an angry look and Gwen just laughed.

"I thought Vampires couldn't go out during the day," said Alejandro. Justin laughed.

"And I thought they didn't let kids with an IQ under 10 study here. I guess we're both wrong," cut in the teacher as he entered the classroom. Gwen, along with the whole class, started to laugh. Alejandro and Justin just took their seats in shame. "Alright, settle down class. Let's begin where we left off…"

As the teacher began to speak, Gwen already started to tone him out and went back to her doodling. Gwen was a good student and a good kid. However, she had a small disliking for her peers. She found them annoying, simplistic, and commercial. Actually, make that a big disliking of her peers. Specifically, Justin and Alejandro.

"Gwen?" asked the teacher gently. Gwen snapped her head to the front of the classroom. Everyone was staring back at her. "Can you answer the question?" Gwen looked at him with a blank expression. "Can you name two of Germany's alliances in World War 2?" the class started to chuckle.

She frowned "I can," The teacher gave her an unimpressed look, and Gwen sighed "Japan and Italy,"

The teacher nodded "That's right. Now who can tell me…"

At that point, Gwen went back to her doodles, letting the voice of the teacher trail off.

Class ended shortly after and Gwen made her way to the door.

"Gwen," called the teacher. Gwen froze. "Can I see you for a few minutes please?"

Gwen sighed again, and walked over to the teacher's desk. After the students had left, the teacher invited her to sit down again.

"Gwen, you're a great student. You have the top mark in my class. But that doesn't exempt you from having a good attitude. I don't appreciate you making snarky remarks in front of the other students. You have a future Gwen, which is the best I can say for most of these inbreeds," Gwen chuckled. He was her favorite teacher.

"I understand, Sir," said Gwen.

"And Gwen, I just happened to noticed. You don't have a lot of friends around do you?" While most kids would take it as an insult, Gwen just shrugged, it was true after all. "You see, I hear a lot of the kids refer to you as-"

"Irate?" offered Gwen

"Goth faced witch is often said," admitted the teacher. Gwen nodded with understanding. "Lighten up, will yeah?" he asked.

"That's asking a lot, Sir," she joked. He laughed and gestured for her excusal.

As she left, a student walked in. This student had every class with Gwen, but never cared to show up to any of them. In fact, Gwen didn't even know what his name was.

"You're late Duncan," said the teacher.

"What did I miss?" asked Duncan.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "A series of bad decisions made by Nazi Germany,"

Duncan smiled "Nothing important then," he then strolled back out of the classroom. Gwen glanced over at the teacher who shook his head.

"See what I mean?" he asked. Gwen laughed again, and started to head out herself. "If you ever see him again, tell him he has detention!" added the teacher. Gwen shrugged. She had already forgotten his name anyway.

* * *

><p>Duncan didn't have to know that he had received detention from his history teacher. He was already sent to the principal's office by school security. Once again, he was caught carving graphic pictures and swear words into bathroom stalls, lockers, and trees around campus. When he walked into the office, Miss. Blaineley was looking out the window, reciting her life story to a student for her manifesto she had been working on. Duncan knew this, because his detentions were often served typing word for word what she said. He cleared his throat, alerting the room of his presence. Both Miss. Blaineley and the student looked up at him. Miss. Blaineley smiled. "Thanks Beth. You can go now," she said to the student. Beth hoped out of her seat and rushed out of the room. "Ah, Duncan, back so soon?" asked Miss. Blaineley.<p>

"Only to see you again, beautiful," he winked.

She sighed. "Hilarious, young man. But I'm still going to have to punish you,"

"Funny, that's _exactly_ what you said last night," said Duncan, trying his hardest to get on her nerves. Miss. Blaineley was notorious for always being happy. Maybe she was just to narcissistic, or maybe she just _was_ happy. Either way, Duncan hated that.

"Just for that, I'm bumping you to two weeks of detention," said Miss. Blaineley, still smiling somewhat. Duncan shrugged and left the room, only knowing how easy it was to break out of the detention room.

* * *

><p>School was over, and Tyler was studying like mad to understand math. Lindsey was going to be there any minutes, and Tyler couldn't solve an algebraic equations to save his life. Flipping through the pages of his textbook, he couldn't help but think about his first meeting with Lindsey. Would she like him? Hate him? All of his questions would be answered soon, as Lindsey approached him quickly.<p>

"Tyler?" she asked. Tyler was frozen for a second, taking in all of her beauty. He nodded slowly and watched her magnificent smile form. "Hi, I'm Lindsey," she said holing out her hand. Tyler took it gently and shook it. Her skin was soft and her touch was delicate. "So, I thought we could start with de-competition,"

"_De-competition_?" thought Tyler "Do you mean, decomposition?" he asked quietly.

Lindsey smiled "Oh right! Thank you. You're so smart!" she said opening her textbook.

They spent the next half hour doing homework questions together. Tyler tried desperately to answer the questions properly, and Lindsey believed every worked he said (even though he occasionally made up the answer). However, none of that was important to him. He just watched her write down the numbers and bite the tip of her pencil. He watched as the sun reflected off her golden hair and her blue eyes sparkle as they scanned the textbook. Suddenly, her phone went of.

"Can I check my phone quickly?" she asked with a big smile. Tyler couldn't say not to that. She opened it, and gasped "O. M. G.! Geoff and Bridgette are having a huge fight in the parking lot!" she quickly shoved her phone into her pocket and started to collect her things. Tyler watched her with confusion as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Before she took off running, she looked down at him. Her brow shook with worry. "I'm sorry Ty. Can we meet again tomorrow?"

Tyler smiled as big as he could. "Sure thing Lindsey," Lindsey smiled back and started to sprint to the parking lot. A few tables away, Noah started clapping.

"A whole thirty minutes before she ran off! That's the best I've seen," he said with sarcasm.

"Did you hear that?" said Tyler love struck. "She called me Ty," Noah raised his eyebrow. "She feels comfortable enough to give me a nickname!" he rejoiced. Noah rolled his eyes and helped him pack his things.

As they left the library, the two boys were pushed aside as some Goth girl stomped her way down the hall. "Get your head out of you ass _before_ you come to school!" she yelled back at them.

Tyler rubbed his back where she had pushed him. "Whose that?" he asked angrily.

"That," said Noah "Is the older sister of your love interest, Gwen,"

Tyler almost couldn't believe it. How could something so beautiful be related to something so awful. "You're joking, right?"

"Dead serious,"

"That's just weird," said Tyler

"Want to hear something weirder?" asked Noah. Tyler hesitated, but ended up nodding.

"Their father is some kind of Television host of this reality show. But he's so strict; Lindsey isn't allowed to date till Gwen does,"

That wasn't weird, that was bad. If Gwen didn't date, then there wasn't any hope for Lindsey and him. Tyler thought for a moment. "Well, there has to be SOME ONE who's interested in … her," he concluded.

Noah almost fell to the ground laughing. Someone date Gwen? And live to tell the tale? "Are you kidding me? She kneed a guy so hard in the crotch that his balls fell off!" he said seriously.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "That's probably just a rumor," he said. "I'm sure that isn't-"

Noah gestured over to a boy walking down the hall. He had a cast around his waist and 'lower regions' and was walking with a strong limp. "How did the retrieval surgery go, Cody?" asked Noah with a false sense of wonder. Cody gave him shaky thumbs up. Noah looked over to Tyler, who had a looked of fear a disbelief on his face. "What do you think now?" he asked.

"Um… second times a charm?" stuttered Tyler nervously. Noah slapped his hand against his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go. <strong>**If you feel this follows to closely to the movie plot, or you want another Total Drama character in this story (one that is unseen from the cast list) please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I seem to be getting a lot of positive reviews. So I've decided to continue. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>It was a rare known fact that Gwen hated the sun. Its powerful rays always interrupted her deep sleep, and instructed her to move on with her day. "<em>Maybe Alejandro and Justin are right,<em>"_ s_he laughed to herself,"_Perhaps I am a vampire_,". She sat up slowly, and made her way downstairs. The first thing she heard was the sound of her father's voice. Obviously practicing for a new episode of … whatever TV show he was the host of. Gwen hated this about him. She did love her father, she just didn't like him all the time.

"Morning dad," she grunted

Chris looked up at her and smiled. "Good morning Gwen," he said in a voice a little more cheery then usual. As Gwen sat down, she could hear her sister's footsteps from upstairs; scuttling around the hallway, trying to get ready for school. "Has Lindsey been behaving herself at school?" asked her father, taking another sip of his coffee. Gwen nodded, but didn't mean it. She knew that Alejandro and Justin (along with every other boy in their school) were after Lindsey.

Lindsey soon joined them downstairs. Her phone was open and at the ready for, what Gwen assumed to be, a text in waiting. She was proven right as seconds later, Lindsey's phone went off.

"A text from Ally!" she said with excitement.

Chris gave her a suspicious look. "Ally?" he asked. Lindsey suddenly froze, and Gwen gave her a mischievous smile.

"Yeah Lindsey. Whose Ally?" asked Gwen, knowing perfectly well she was talking about Alejandro.

"Umm … this … girl at school!" said Lindsey as she quickly put away her phone.

"Really?" asked Gwen "Cause I don't know anyone named Ally," she added.

Lindsey looked back to her father, who was still looking at her with doubt. "Well… she's new to the school," said Lindsey, trying not to give away her secret.

Chris nodded and checked his watch "Shouldn't you guys be going to school?" he asked. They both sighed and gathered their things.

When they were in the garage, (and safely out of their fathers earshot). Lindsey gave Gwen and evil look. "That wasn't cool, Gwen. I almost got caught," she said angrily.

Gwen rolled her eyes "Forgive me for my incompetence," she said getting into the car.

"You're not being very nice," said Lindsey crossing her arms.

"And you're not being very smart. Justin physically cannot use his brain, and Alejandro is an egotistical, conniving, bastard, who will screw anything with a pulse. Now, are you coming?" asked Gwen from the drivers seat.

Lindsey placed her hands on her hips. "I want you to take me to the bus stop," she commanded.

"Why?" asked Gwen as she started the car.

"Because," said Lindsey as she got into the car. "Alejandro is picking me from there,"

"Did you not hear a word I just said? Forget it. I'm driving you," said Gwen.

"Let's see. Show up to school with one of the hottest guys, or show up with some shrew?" said Lindsey pretending to weigh the options in her hand. Gwen rolled her eyes and started to drive.

When they got to the bus stop, Alejandro was waiting for them. Inside his car sat Justin and some other girl that Gwen hated, known to be Heather. Heather didn't do much around the school, except be a bitch to everyone she met. Before Lindsey got out of the car, Gwen pulled her in a whispered: "You don't have to be who they want you to be,"

Lindsey paused for a moment, but still got out of the car. "Thanks Gwen," she said with a taunting smile. As she got into the car, Alejandro shot Gwen a smirk.

"It's a little early for Halloween. Isn't it, Gwen?" he asked referring to her appearance.

"But I see it's just in time for Asshole day," she commented back. Alejandro sneered and turned his back on her. Gwen watched the car drive out of sight. She really didn't understand her sister. How could she not see right through him like Gwen did? Gwen sighed and was about to drive off. Luckily, she saw he best friend, Leshawana, walking down the sidewalk. Gwen waved her over and the two drove to school together.

* * *

><p>" ... 48, 49, 50!" counted Tyler as he ended his set of push-ups. He rolled onto his back and started to stretch. No one was in the school gym except for him. He liked working out on his own though. He hated when other guys would come in a make everything a competition. He was just about to start his crunches when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Noah strutting in. As he approached Tyler, he made a sick face at every machine he passed. Tyler could tell from his thin arms and short height that he wasn't into sports.<p>

"This place smells like desperation and unachievable dreams," muttered Noah.

"I would have said sweat," shrugged Tyler. Tyler knew Noah didn't really mean any harm, he was just difficult to get to know.

Noah chuckled slightly. "You still want to go man hunting today?" he asked, secretly hoping the answer would be 'no'.

Tyler nodded. "We have to find someone for Gwen!" he said.

Noah sighed. "Well, you're not going to find anyone in here," he said referring to the empty room. "And it has to be someone tough. Someone that can take a few punches. Literally,"

As soon as Tyler was showered and changed, the boys headed to their lockers. By this point, almost all of the students had arrived to school. Tyler and Noah leaned against the lockers and scoped the crowd.

"How about him?" asked Tyler, pointing to a strong looking guy with dark skin.

Noah squinted his eyes, but shook his head. "DJ? Not a good idea. He and Gwen are friends, but he's a huge wimp," he said.

"Him?" asked Tyler pointing to a blonde boy in a cowboy hat.

"Can't be Geoff. He's got an on-and-off relationship with Bridgette,"

The bell rang, and the boys headed to their first period shop class. As soon as they walked in, Tyler found the perfect man. "Him." He said pointing to a guy with a green Mohawk. Noah looked over, but quickly looked away with fear.

"No. And stop looking at him," he said with a nervous voice. Tyler looked at Noah with a questioning look. "He's a criminal. He's been to juvie like 100 times! I heard he's wanted in London for setting fire to the Queen's limos! Last summer, he sold his friends liver to buy a car! Just last month he …" Tyler, however, wasn't listening to Noah. Instead he watched as this kid strike a match on the edge of his desk, and use it to light his cigarette. He then removed Swiss Army Knife from his pocket, and started to carve something into his desk. " … I'm not lying when I say the _whole_ school had to scrubbed down! – " Tyler suddenly broke from his gaze at the sound of Noah finishing another random story about this kid.

"What's his name?" asked Tyler, showing he obviously wasn't listening.

Noah looked at him with surprise. "Duncan," he said quietly.

Tyler smiled and nodded "That's out guy," he murmured.

* * *

><p>"He's not going to listen to us," assured Noah. Tyler shrugged him off as they made their way to the cafeteria, still keeping an eye on Duncan. "I mean, he doesn't talk to anyone, and kills everyone who tries to talk to him,"<p>

"But we've got to try!" pleaded Tyler "True love is at stake," The boys turned back to their chosen bachelor. Duncan was (at the moment) harassing some kid that Noah mentioned to be named Harold. They didn't know what he was saying, but it was probably a harsh insult. Duncan then pushed Harold over and proceeded down the lunch line; taking four different deserts and bumping people out of his way. "He's the only one tough enough to put up with her," added Tyler.

"I stand by my point; He's _not_ going to listen to us. I mean, if we had money –" Noah stopped himself, trapped in thought, letting Tyler finish his sentence with the obvious.

"But we don't _have_ any money,"

"That's why we need someone _with_ money!" said Noah in a epiphanic (yet sarcastic) tone. "And I know just the guys!"

* * *

><p>Justin and Alejandro sat at their usual table, surrounded by the usual birds that fluttered their way. They liked the attention, but were secretly planning their individual ways to get Lindsey. As the two pondered their separate thoughts, they felt someone looking over their shoulders. Both turning, they noticed Noah standing behind them. A cocky grin was formed on his face, and his posture was relaxed. "Need some help, gentlemen?" he asked<p>

They both narrowed their eyes at him. "What are you talking about?" asked Justin.

"I have a business proposition for you both," he said smugly. Justin and Alejandro exchanged looks, but remained open for suggestions.

"What is this regarding?" asked Alejandro, making sure they were on the same page. Noah's smile grew, and gestured to where Lindsey was sitting with her friend, Beth.

"Should we find somewhere else to talk?" asked Noah referring to the female company at the table. The two boys gave in, and followed Noah to an abandoned corner in the back of the cafeteria.

Noah looked around one more time, then to the two boys with a serious expression. "The whole school knows you're after Lindsey, but you can't date her until Gwen goes out with … someone. I'm offering a solution," he said with a small smile.

"We're listening," said Alejandro

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you're going to need to find someone that will survive her. But let's face it; no one around here would even consider taking Gwen out, even on a simple date," said Noah

"Where is this going?" asked Justin

"Well, I found you a guy," Noah gave a slight point to the other end of the cafeteria where Duncan sat, once again, carving something into the table.

"That guy?" asked Alejandro

"Nothing gets by you," muttered Noah

"I heard he at a live pig once," said Justin

"Everything but the feet," corrected Noah "Clearly he's got the stuff,"

Alejandro shook his head "Alright. Let's say we agree with you. What's the catch?" he asked.

Noah shrugged "He wouldn't do it for free. That's for damn certain," he said placing his hands in his pockets. Alejandro and Justin looked at each other. They knew what he was implying, but they were both weary about the plan.

"What's in it for you?" asked Justin

"He's been bothering my friend, Harold, for a while, and I want to take his mind off things," lied Noah. "Plus, when Gwen's out of the way, Lindsey is up for grabs … I mean, after you guys have had a turn with her," he said manically.

"You're into Lindsey?" chuckled Alejandro

"Me? Oh God, no. She's quite air-headed. I'm surprised anyone is interested at all," said Noah grudgingly.

"Okay, bro, whatever," said Justin as he walked away with Alejandro.

"You're welcome for the help!" called Noah, but the boys both ignored him.

When they were far enough away from Noah, Justin leaned over the Alejandro. "Think we should go for it?" he asked.

Alejandro thought for a moment. "It seems like the only option, friend. I say we give it a try. No results, we go back to our own plans,"

When the two meatheads left, Tyler approached Noah with a worried (yet slightly angry) expression "Are you sure we should get them involved?" he asked, knowing perfectly well they could swipe up Lindsey at any moment.

"We're using Lindsey as leverage in this situation," said Noah (causing Tyler to almost punch him). "They'll be busy with the financial aspect, giving you time to 'get to know' Lindsey," he winked. Tyler like were this was going.

"I'll trust you on this, man. But if they get the girl, I'll – "Tyler couldn't finish his sentence, as he had walked into a pole.

* * *

><p>Justin and Alejandro were lucky enough to find Duncan in the parking lot during their last period. Knowing the kind of boy he was, he would be trying to skip class at all costs. They found him carving a penis into Miss. Blaineley's red car.<p>

"Hey," nodded Alejandro, trying to act cooler than usual. Duncan didn't looked up, but instead continued to carve.

After a short silence, Justin blurted out: "I had some great pork last night!" causing Both Alejandro and Duncan to give him a puzzled look.

"We have an proposition for you," said Alejandro

"Oh really?" said an uninterested Duncan "And what may that be?" he asked going back to his carvings.

"We need you to date this girl," Alejandro opened his phone and logged onto the school database. He quickly called up Gwen's school picture, and showed it to Duncan. "You see, I can't take out her sister until she has someone to take her out –"

"What a touching story," said Duncan, placing the knife back into his pocket. "You'll have to excuse me, but I left my violin at home," he said with a smirk. He turned on his heels began to walk away from them.

"What if I said, you could make a little money out of it?" called Alejandro.

Duncan stopped dead in tracks and looked over his shoulder at them. "I would asked; how much?"

"$20 a date," chirped in Justin. Duncan started to make his way slowly back to them and reexamined the picture.

"I don't know man. Isn't this that girl who sterilized that brat?" he asked. When they nodded, he smiled and said "Make it $40,"

"$30. Final offer," said Alejandro.

Duncan thought for a moment. "Why don't I meet her first?"

* * *

><p>Gwen sat in her last period art class. Headphones in, rest of the world tuned out. She was currently working on sketching a plate of fruit that sat in a table in the middle of the classroom for all the students to examine. However, Gwen drew the picture with a slight twist. Instead of fruit, she drew an assorted amount of money, guns, women, weapons, anything she felt reflected the world today.<p>

"And how have you interpreted the inspiration today, Gwen?" asked the teacher from behind her. Like her history teacher, her art teacher favored her. She like Gwen because every time she set a class assignment, Gwen always interrupted it in a different way. Like most art teachers, she found this incredibly artistic and motivating.

"Well, fruit resembles happiness, purity, and well being. All things members of society try to gain. However, we surround ourselves with evils that make us temporarily happy," sighed Gwen. Gwen didn't really like talking about her work. Especially not to teachers.

"Splendid work Gwen. And Heather … your picture is … nice," said the teacher with a false voice. Heather smiled up at the teacher, but Gwen just snickered.

"I was hoping we could try sketching people next time Miss. I know plenty of guys around the school willing to model for our class," said Heather with hope.

"Yeah! Totally willing to loose all shreds of dignity for themselves, or destroy to confidence of the other guys in this class. Not to mention a chance conceal their fear of mockery and be put on display for all of the shallow girls in this class," said Gwen sarcastically enthused.

"I am impressed with your want for a challenge Heather," said the teacher giving Gwen and evil look. "However, it would spread controversy around the school. Maybe when you're older," smiled the teacher. Gwen snorted with laughter, and the teacher gave her another dirty look. With that, the bell rang, and Gwen was the first one to leave the class. However, her usual route to her locker was being blocked, as someone had stuck their arm out in front of her (and leaned it against the wall). Gwen looked to the face of the interruption, noticing it was the guy from yesterday.

"Hi there!" he said with mockery.

"Can I help you?" asked Gwen walking around him.

"Actually, you can!" he said still sounding annoying. All Gwen wanted to do was punch him in the throat. However, she was still on probation from the 'Cody incident'.

"Want do you want?" she asked, almost rushing to her locker.

"A chance to get to know you better," he said

"Original. The ladies must love you," said Gwen rolling her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. Another reason why we should get to know each other!" he said.

"If you stop now, I'll reject you kindly so your ego isn't too bruised," she said harshly.

"Well then, babe, you don't know me at all," he said, trying to break the personal space barrier a little more.

"I guess that's it then. Another unsolved mystery for me," she said stomping off.

This time, Duncan lingered back. Alejandro and Justin soon rushed to his side. Both of them almost certain that he had lost interest altogether. However, to there surprise, Duncan nodded and said: "$35, and we've got a deal," as he walked off.

Alejandro and Justin cackled to each other and exchanged a subtle high five. "We're back in business," said Alejandro.

Little did they know, that down the hall, they were being watch as well, by the true creators of this plot. Noah and Tyler quietly chuckled to themselves and bumped fists. "It's back on," said Tyler.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you are! *Criticism is welcomed!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little short, and the next one will be even shorter. But I'll update it as soon as I can to make up for said shortness. *Criticism is welcomed.**

* * *

><p>Every weekend, Geoff had a party. No question about it. His parents were both travel salesmen, and were never home during the weekend. However, this weekend was different. Geoff never had a private party, but his guest list never exceeded beyond his class. This was his first party as a senior, and he wanted to make it crazy. So, without thinking it all the way through, he invited the entire school to his house on Friday night. Word of his party spread like wildfire, and before you knew it, everyone had heard word of this party.<p>

Tyler had been to parties before, yet never really enjoyed himself. But this would be the perfect opportunity to hook up with Lindsey. He just had to make sure Gwen went as well. He was working with Lindsey in the library when he casually brought it up. "You heard about Geoff's party?" he asked trying to be subtle.

"Yes. And I _really_ want to go," she sighed. Tyler bit his lip.

"Well, if Gwen goes, you can, right?" he asked hopefully.

"I guess. But she's so weird. You'd have to drag her to the party," said Lindsey rolling her eyes.

"Well, I heard that Duncan guy has been trying to ask her out –"

Lindsey perked up right away. "I know! Justin told me! I hope he does," she said putting her math homework aside.

"I think he would, but he doesn't know that much about her," said Tyler looking down at his textbook. "If only there was a way we could help him out a little," he added giving her a little nudge.

Lindsey was slow, but she wasn't stupid. Tyler was actually amazed out how quickly she picked up his hint. "Are you asking me to tell you about my sister?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well, if you don't want to help, then I guess we'll just have to wait for the next party," said Tyler in a playful tone.

Lindsey sighed in agreement. "You're right. Here, we both have lunch now," she said, looking up at the clock. "And I only live five minutes away. We could walk by to my place and check out her room," she offered.

Tyler's eyes widened. "Your place - … um … sounds great!" he said, nervously shaking.

Lindsey smiled. "Yeah, my dads at work, but we'd have to be quick,"

Many thoughts rushed through Tyler's mind. Could she be referring to something else? Was he taking it the wrong way? Knowing he could never ask her these questions, he simply nodded.

* * *

><p>Gwen's room was creepier then Tyler expected. Her walls were painted black, and covered in huge posters of heavy metal bands and horror movies he had never even heard of. Her bed was small but very neat. It almost looked like a prison bed. Her desk was buried under stacks of books and CD's. There was only one source of light, and that was a small crack between the blue curtains. Tyler wandered over to her dresser. On it was a series of pictures. A few were of her and Lindsey, and the rest were of kids Tyler never met.<p>

There was one picture that did catch his attention. It was burned around the edges, torn down the middle, and crumpled in a small ball of paper. Although this picture was almost destroyed, there was something about it that made Gwen want to keep it, and that spiked Tyler's curiosity. Tyler slowly and carefully unraveled the picture. It was obviously a picture of a boy. This boy had black hair, green eyes, and was resting a guitar on his lap. His left arm was extended out of the picture and past the rip. "Hey, Lindsey?" called Tyler. "Do you know who this is?" he asked.

Lindsey was busy going through Gwen's desk drawers, so she quickly looked over her shoulder and gave the picture a quick glance. "Oh, that's Trent," said Lindsey, going back to her shuffling. "He was Gwen's boyfriend when they were in the eight grade," she added.

"What happened?" asked Tyler

"I don't really know. They just broke up one day. Gwen didn't seem to be bothered by it, but then she started to change," sighed Lindsey

"So … she wasn't always like this?" asked Tyler, looking around the room.

Lindsey shook her head. "She was actually normal before high school, but over that summer, she slowly turned into … this," said Lindsey gesturing to the whole room. "So, here's her sketchbook, her university application, and I think she's attending a concert tomorrow night," said Lindsey, unknowingly changing the subject while handing Tyler the things she found. As he riffled through the collection of information, Lindsey moved onto the dresser's drawers. After some digging, Tyler could hear Lindsey snickering.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh Gweny, you continue to surprise me," said Lindsey to herself as she removed a black, lacy, pair of underwear from Gwen's drawer. Tyler gaped at the black lingerie. That was really the first time he had seen a women's underwear. Tyler mentally slapped himself and tried to act cool.

"What does that mean?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't care.

"It means she wants to have sex some day. A women never buys black lingerie unless she wants someone special to see them," said Lindsey in her smartest voice. Tyler had a sudden urge to go to Lindsey's room.

However, they didn't. And Tyler found himself rushing back to school in time for fifth period.

* * *

><p>Alejandro and Justin weren't as lucky. They sat at the back of their history class, watching Gwen. She was doodling as usual, and every so often, making a critical remake to another student.<p>

"I don't know, man," said Justin quietly. "Do you really think Duncan is going to go through with this?" he asked worriedly.

Alejandro sighed "He's already tried, and we haven't even paid him yet. I think it's a safe gamble,"

Justin rolled his eyes. He wasn't too smart to think of things on his own, so he usually ended up putting all of his trust in Alejandro. "Alright. Let's see what happens,"

" … I mean, most Italians didn't have a choice! They were forced into the army. That doesn't make them Nazi's," said Gwen. The other student frowned and crossed her arms, knowing she had been defeated. Gwen smiled and turned back to the teacher. "Continue," she said politely. The teacher was less amused.

"But of course she'd know that," said Alejandro loudly. "She was probably there. Aren't vampires immortal?" he asked slyly. The whole class giggled.

"I don't know," said Gwen. "Does it hurt to shave your chest every day?" she asked. The class erupted with laughter. Even the teacher joined in. Alejandro and Justin slumped in their seats as the lesson continued. They had taken enough humiliation for one day.

* * *

><p>Tyler had never skipped class, but he felt it was crucial today. He and Noah needed to find Duncan to give them the information they had found. It was the last period of the day and time was running out. Luckily, they found him underneath the field bleachers, turning his lighter on and off. Every time it was on, he'd run his finger though it quickly. When it didn't leave a burn, he mentally congratulated himself and repeated the action.<p>

They approach him cautiously. Tyler clutched a piece of paper, outlining all of the things they had found in Gwen's room. When they got close enough to him. He grunted and looked over.

"If you annoy me," he muttered. "I'll show you how to do this trick with your eyeballs," he threatened.

"We … uh … we know your plans with Justin and Alejandro," stuttered Tyler.

Duncan looked at them. For some reason, his look was way more deathly then his threats. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do to about it?" he asked darkly.

"Help you," said Noah quickly "We want to help you,"

Duncan looked at them suspiciously. "And why is that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, we set this whole thing up so Tyler here can get the girl," explained Noah.

Duncan smiled "So, I'm really working for you two?" he asked.

"More or less, we needed money so-"

Duncan started laughing and stood up quickly. "You're robbing them blind. I respect that," he said as he walked by them.

"So, you're not going to tell them? asked Tyler hopefully.

"Hey, it's not my business," shrugged Duncan "But you better not back stab me about this later," he said stopping and glaring at the nervous boys.

"Much appreciated," said a scared Noah. "Just don't take our liver," Duncan was about to ask, but Noah quickly waved it off. "Anyway, Tyler did a little digging, and we found some information about Gwen that you might find useful,"

Duncan nodded. "Alright. Hit me,"

Tyler quickly shuffled through his notes. "She likes really dark and angry music," he began "Her favorite artist is Rob Zombie-"

"My kind of girl," said Duncan as a smirk started to form on his face.

"Good. Because she's going to his concert tomorrow night - "

"I've got tickets the that," said Duncan shrugging it off.

"Perfect!" said Tyler. When Duncan raised his eyebrow at him, he returned to his notes "Um, okay. Her favorite movies are The Shinning, Rosemary's Baby, The Blair Witch Project, Friday the 13th, !Women Art Revolution, -"

"Sounds manageable," said Duncan as he cringed a little at the sound of the last movie.

"And she's applying to schools in the UK for visual arts," Tyler finished reading his list and handed it over to Duncan for another examination.

He looked at it briefly, then crumpled it in his hands. "An art geek. Not to keen about that" he said in a disappointed tone.

Tyler thought for a second. "She has a pair of black underwear," he murmured "If that helps,"

It was out of nowhere, that Duncan suddenly became interested. "And I only have to stay in this until she leaves the country," he thought out loud. "I think I can handle it," With that, he turned and headed back for the school with a little extra skip in his step.

* * *

><p>Gwen marched down the halls of the school, ripping every prom poster she saw along her path. It was indeed her favorite past time. She hated prom, and everything that went with it. She felt it was a commercial parade of over obsessive teens with nothing better to do then to get dressed into nice cloths and feel each other up. But hey, that was just her opinion.<p>

Hence why it gave her great anger to see one plastered on her locker. She used her fingers like claws and scrapped it down till there wasn't a single piece of paper on her locker (as it was all on the floor around her). She flung open her locker and started digging for her stuff.

"Hello there, pasty,"

Gwen froze, and slowly turned to the direction of the voice. Duncan was leaning on the wall a few lockers away from her own. "Pasty?" she asked.

He shrugged "I give all the people I know nicknames,"

"Charming," she said, her eyes narrowed. "Irritating and derivative, but charming," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm no Shakespeare, but I do my best," he chuckled.

"I can see that," she said returning her attention to her locker. Duncan took this opportunity to move towards her again.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" he said in more of a statement then a question.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't see any reason why I should be," she said honestly.

He cocked his head a little to the side and smiled. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Do you want to hear the truth?" she asked. Almost like a little girl would ask. However, Duncan know it was in the form of mockery. "I refuse to give into bullshit," she whispered.

"Well then, you're not scared of me. But I'm sure you've thought about me," he winked.

Gwen looked at him again. "Really?" she asked in an angered tone.

"I bet you're thinking about me right now," he said getting a little bit closer.

"Gosh, you're right! Take me now!" she said sarcastically. She then gave him a horrible glare, slammed her locker, and rushed away.

Duncan watched her leave with annoyance, but, at the same time, strange amusement. She was tricky, and, for some reason, he liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Note: I actually don't think it's weirdwrong/or stupid for a guy to shave his chest. I honestly just couldn't think of a comeback... If you have a suggestion, let me know so I can learn from my mistake.**

**Other than that, hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, really sorry for the extremely short chapter. I just wanted to separate the chapters by day. Anyhoo, hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Gwen stumbled out of the concert and into the main hallway, laughing uncontrollably. Her friends, Pixie Corpse, Marilyn, and Reaper were all laughing with her. They had just had the time of their lives listening to Rob Zombie for the past three hours.<p>

"I don't care if he's old," said Reaper "He's a fucking legend!" he yelled. The four of them cheered as they tried to push past the crowd of exhausted fans. Most of them were drunk, so it was easy for Gwen and her sober friends to maneuver through. As Gwen pushed and elbowed past a sea of people, she tripped. Lucky for her, her fall was broken as she laded on someone. This person was tall and had a strong back.

"Sorry,' she muttered quickly. The figure which she had fallen on turned and gave her a smile.

"Well, hello again, pasty," said Duncan.

Gwen looked up and squinted at him. Surprised at his attendance, she asked "Are you following me?"

Duncan laughed, alerting the other three guys behind him (which Gwen took to be his friends). Duncan leaned over to the other boys, never taking his eyes off of Gwen. "This is the one I was telling you about," he said to his friends as they started to chuckle.

"These guys bothering you, Gwen?" asked Pixie Corpse.

Duncan noticed the other teens standing behind Gwen and raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Gunna introduce me to your friends?" he asked.

Gwen smiled "I don't think you're worth they're time," she snapped. Duncan's friends almost collapsed with laughter. As she was about to leave with her friends, Duncan grabbed her hand.

"Can we just talk for a minute?" he asked. Gwen was about to pull away, but then she studied his face. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, or the tone in his voice, but something about him made Gwen say "Tell your hyenas to back off, and maybe,". Duncan smiled and nodded to his friends. Gwen let out a sigh, then turned to her own friends. "We don't you bring the car around. I'll meet you at the front," Her friends gave her an annoyed look, but did her bidding. Suddenly, it was just her and Duncan. Then it hit her; he was still holding her hand. She quickly snatched it away and he let out a sinker. "So, what _are_ you doing here? Cause if you're planning to ask me out again then-"

"Don't get too full of yourself, pasty. You're not the only one at are school who likes Rob Zombie," he said.

Gwen put her hands on her hips. "I'm surprised you even know who he is," she said looking him over.

"I stand by my point: there's a lot about me you don't know about me," he said slyly.

"Ooh, I quiver with wonder," she taunted. He chuckled.

"I have to say, pasty, I saw you dancing in the audience, and I'm not going to lie; you looked pretty sexy out there,"

Gwen blushed a bit, but hid it quickly "Well that's not creepy," she muttered sarcastically.

They began making they're way to the front. Eventually, both Gwen and Duncan saw their rides.

"One more thing," he called. She turned to look at him. "I'm taking you to Geoff's party tomorrow night. 9:30. Be ready" he said as he got in his friends car.

Before Gwen could reject, or even insult him, his ride drove off and she as left speechless. As she got into Reaper's car, her friends were giving her strange looks. "What as that?" asked Marilyn.

Gwen looked out the window "I have no idea,"

* * *

><p><strong>See what I mean? Short and sweet. *Criticism is welcomed<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter follows the movie REALLY closely. If you have any suggestions on how I could have switched it up a bit more, please let me know. **

* * *

><p>When Gwen got home from school the next day, she went directly to the fridge. Her neck was still sore from the concert the night before and she needed some ice. After three continuous hours of bobbing her head up and down, she was surprised she hadn't gotten a brain injury. Her father eyed her curiously as she applied an ice pack to her neck. "You okay?" he asked.<p>

Gwen rolled her eyes "_Like you'd even care_," she thought. "I'm fine dad, just a little sore from last night," she said.

"And what happened last night?" asked Chris.

Gwen looked at him. "I was at the concert. Remember? It was my present from getting straight A's?" she reminded him.

Chris thought for a minute, then blinked "I see," he said "Any plans for tonight?" he asked.

Gwen thought for a moment. She didn't remember a lot from last night as her brain was fuzzy, and she figured that Duncan was only joking with her.

"Nope," she shrugged. With that, she ran up the stairs and flopped on her bed, hoping to get and early nights sleep.

* * *

><p>Alejandro and Justin had missed school that day. Why? Cause they had to be absolutely perfect for the party, that's why. They had spent all day napping, deciding outfits, doing hair, and much, <em>much<em> more. At about 9:00, Alejandro drove to Justin's house.

When Justin stepped outside, he quickly saw that Alejandro wasn't driving his usual jeep, but instead a black Lamborghini. "Nice up-grade," said Justin getting to the car. "You're dad finally let you borrow his ride?" he assumed.

Alejandro laughed "Are you kidding me? The old man went to bed early, so I _borrowed_ it,"

Justin gave him a congratulatory high-five as the drove along the silent streets. After a minute or so, Justin looked to his trusted friend and asked: "Do you think she'll be there?"

Alejandro's smile faded as he thought for a moment. "She better. Otherwise Duncan isn't getting paid,"

* * *

><p>Things went a little differently for Tyler's travels. He didn't own a car, so he and Noah were forced to take the bus. It wasn't that bad, however, it didn't help that some elderly women had come on the bus and fell asleep on Tyler's shoulder.<p>

"Think Lindsey will be jealous?" he whispered to Noah. Noah chuckled, but immediately let his eyes fall to the ground. Tyler could see from a distance that Noah was shuffling his feet awkwardly. "You okay, man?" asked Tyler.

Noah looked up at him. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just … I haven't been to a party in a while," he said letting his voice travel off. On one hand, Tyler was a little shocked that he hadn't been to any parties. On the other hand, it was it kind of made sense. After all, Noah didn't have the best attitude.

"Don't worry about it," said Tyler. Noah smiled at him.

"Thanks, man," he said nodding slightly.

The two of them exchanged a smile, and it was at that moment their friendship was finally certified. Tacky? Possibly. But in high school, you need someone you can trust.

* * *

><p>Gwen did doze off, but it was only two hours later that she could hear Lindsey banging on her door. "Open up!" she yelled. Gwen growled, but opened the door anyway. "Come with me," said Lindsey grabbing Gwen's writs and pulling her down the stairs. Gwen was so out of it, so she didn't realize that Lindsey had changed into a nice red dress and black heels. When they got down the stairs, their father was standing with his arms crossed by the doorway.<p>

"Tell him where we're going tonight," commanded Lindsey. Gwen gave her a puzzled expression. "Tell him we're going to a party," she demanded.

"But I don't want to go," whispered Gwen darkly. "Parties-" she started getting louder "Are just away for teens to forget about their selfish and unimportant issues by drinking away their memory and feeling up other teens, trying to give into the-"

"Social pressures we have today," finished Lindsey. Gwen glared at her, then turned to their father, who was smiling back at her. Suddenly, Lindsey grabbed Gwen's writs again and pulled her in close, so only Gwen could here what she had to say. "Look, can't you just forget about all that crap for night and just be my sister? I really want this and I need your help," said Lindsey almost murmuring the last part. Gwen looked into her sister's eyes. So full of a sad hopefulness. "Please?"

Gwen sighed and let her head drop. "Fine," she mumbled. Lindsey squealed with excitement and hugged her sister.

"Well. I guess it had to happen some time," said Chris glaring at his daughters. "Now listen, no kissing, no drinking, no drugs, no touching, and be back by midnight or I'll phone the RCMP," he threatened. Lindsey didn't pay attention to him. Instead she gave him an excited hug. While Lindsey hugged there father, Gwen opened their front door. Only to see that Duncan was standing on the other side.

"You," she said in shock.

"Me," he snickered. "I did say 9:30,"

"How did you find my house?" she questioned, thanking god her father was busy talking to her sister.

"I have my ways," he shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm driving,"

* * *

><p>But the time everyone arrived, Geoff's party was in full swing. Alcohol was being passed around, music could be heard from down the street, and a thick layer of smoke surrounded the whole building. Lucky for Geoff, he had a big house, so it could accommodate for most of the school, unlucky for Geoff, he usually had to do most of the cleaning on his own.<p>

Tyler and Noah walked in guardedly, almost plastering themselves along the walls of the house. Tyler scanned the crowd for Lindsey, Noah just tried not to be noticed. J

Justin and Alejandro followed in shortly after, making the whole house aware of their arrival. They greeted almost every guy, and had every girl falling all over them.

It was almost ten minutes later when Gwen pulled up in her car with Duncan and Lindsey. Lindsey bolted into the house and was immediately greeted by a group of giggling girls. Gwen and Duncan followed closely, both of them not really wanting to be there. Upon entering the house, the first thing Gwen heard was a voice she secretly hoped to avoid.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Alejandro?" asked Justin slyly.

"Looks like our little vampire decided to make a public appearance," snickered Alejandro. "You clean up nice Goth girl. It's going to be hard to keep my hands off you," he added. Duncan's eyes narrowed at them. Just cause he worked for them didn't mean they had to be such dicks.

"I'm flattered that I sparked the interest of the village idiots, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave me the hell alone," snapped Gwen. Duncan smiled at her. He liked strong women.

"Fine by us," said Justin. "I'll guess we'll have to settle for you sister," he added.

"You, stay the fuck away from her," threatened Gwen. However, her threat was drowned out as Lindsey appeared from nowhere and attacked the two boys with hugs and greetings.

"Hi guys," she said sweetly. The boys looked back at Gwen.

"You were saying something?" asked Alejandro with a smirk. Suddenly, Gwen was filled with rage.

"I was. Lindsey, come with me!" she demanded. She reached for Lindsey's wrist, but Lindsey snapped it away.

"What are you doing? I want to hang out with them," she whimpered.

"I know, but listen to me-" pleaded Gwen.

"No. I don't want to hear it! Come one guys," said Lindsey to the two manipulative men. As they buried themselves further and further into the crowd, all Gwen could do was stand there. A baffled yet angry expression covered her face, and Duncan stood silently behind her. Not quite sure what he should say.

"You okay-?"

Before he could finish his question, Gwen grabbed someone else's beer and started chugging the rest of it violently. When it was finished, she crunched the can, and through it to the ground. "Fine. Why do you ask?" she mumbled as she stomped over to the keg.

* * *

><p>By the time Tyler found Lindsey, she was surrounded by a big group of drunk teens. Noah had already left, so Tyler was on his own. After he finally wedged himself through, he greeted Lindsey with an awkward smile. "Hi Lindsey," he said sheepishly.<p>

She stared at him blankly. She was probably a little drunk at this point, but she could still recognize him. "Oh… Hey, Ty," she said. Tyler ignored the slight disappointment in her voice, and continued to smile at her.

"So, are you having fun?" he asked awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Tons," she said, her eyes scanning the room for someone else.

"I was just wondering if-" Tyler was cut off as Justin slowly wrapped his arm around Lindsey's waist and pulled her in close.

"Wondering what?" he asked threateningly. Lindsey looked up and Justin and smiled. When she did, Tyler felt the sensation of being punched in the chest. Never, in his time of knowing her, had she looked at him with such longing.

"N-nothing," he stuttered, looking to his feet. Justin sneered and started to pull Lindsey away. "See yeah," called Tyler, but neither of them responded.

* * *

><p>"So, tomorrow I have a photo shoot for a swimsuit add-," explained Justin to Lindsey. Lindsey tried to show interest but really, she could care less about modeling. That's why she was excited to see Alejandro in the crowd.<p>

"Hi Ally!" she called, cutting of Justin in mid sentence. Alejandro smiled at her and approached the two.

"Hey Justin. Why don't you grab us a drink, eh?" asked Alejandro. slowly peeling Lindsey away from him.

"I would," said Justin, "But I was just talking to Lindsey here about modeling," he said smiling down at Lindsey.

"Well, why don't you show her your modeling walk, and get us something to drink?" asked Alejandro again. Justin gave Alejandro a dark look, but followed his orders and started to walk away from them. "What a meat head," commented Alejandro once Justin was out of sight.

Lindsey looked to her feet. "I think he's kind of nice," she said.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy aright," said Alejandro rolling his eyes "But what you need is a nice man," he said placing his hand on her lower back. A stream of uncomforted sliced through Lindsey, and suddenly, she didn't want to be near Alejandro anymore.

"Um, I'm going to go look for my sister," she said slightly pushing him away.

"I can come with you," suggested a confused Alejandro.

"No! I mean … no thanks. I'll just go by myself. Tell Justin I said 'bye' when he gets back," she called, practically running away from him. Alejandro growled as he watched her leave. This wasn't going according to plan.

* * *

><p>Duncan had been having a hard time controlling Gwen as she had spent most of the evening drinking like a fish. Anything that resembled an alcoholic beverage, she swallowed immediately. She was already on her fifth shot when he tried to pull it from her hands. "I think that's enough," he said.<p>

"No!" she yelled back as she stumbled her way to the dinning room. He was about to chase after her when a tipsy Alejandro stopped him.

"Dude … D-Duncan, my man. How did you do it?" he stuttered with delight. "How d-did you g-get her to act l-like a human?" he laughed.

Then a song came on. A song that Gwen would have otherwise hated had she not been intoxicated. However, in a drunken haze, Gwen hopped on the dinning room table and started dancing in a provocative manner. All of the boys cheered and ran to the table's edges as she whipped her hair around and swayed her hips back and forth. Alejandro and Justin cheered the loudest, as they found it to be a small triumph over Gwen. They had finally degraded her to be a conforming teen, and they loved it.

Lindsey was shocked into silence. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. That was his sister, her protector, her guider, the one that she had to convince to come to the party. And now, she was flaunting herself for the world to see. Lindsey felt angry, sick, and guilty, and couldn't explain why.

Duncan, although slightly enjoying the display, was a little pissed as well. He was really starting to respect Gwen, but she had given in to what Alejandro and Justin wanted her to become.

Gwen started to spin around, letting her chest bounce to the rhyme of the music. She didn't have much of a chest, but what she did have, she showed off.

She was in the middle of another hair flip, when her head hit a low chandelier. On impact, she started to fall off the table. Lucky for her, Duncan was there to catch her.

"Shows over!" he yelled as he swung her over his shoulder and began to carry her out of the house.

The two stepped out into the front yard. "Mmmmyyyy hhhheeeeaaaadddd," groaned Gwen.

"You hit it pretty hard there, pasty," joked Duncan. "But don't fall asleep cause you might have a concussion," he warned.

"Sleep is gooood," she grounded.

"No!" yelled Duncan "Sleep isn't good! Sleep is bad!" he quickly and carefully lifted her off his shoulder and sat her on the grass. Her eyes were half closed and she was breathing lightly through her mouth.

"This is so supercilious," she said in a clear voice. Duncan took it as a good sign.

"Leave it to you to use big words when you're shit-faced," he smirked.

"Oh God. Why are _you _helping me?" she asked, blinking her eyes open. "You don't care if I die,"

"Sure I do," he replied with a corny smile. "I don't want to start taking out girls who actually _like_ me,"

"Like you could find one," she growled.

"Ah-ha! Now why would I want affection we I can have animosity?" he asked.

Gwen looked at him strangely "Huh?"

"I know some big words too," he grinned. She startled to chuckle.

Duncan's face then turned serious "You shouldn't let them get to you, you know," he said referring to Justin and Alejandro. "It's bad for your health," he joked.

"They're so arrogant and stupid," she muttered.

"You want me to take care of them?" he asked.

Gwen laughed again. "No thanks, juvie, I can take care of myself,"

"Like you did tonight?" he laughed. However, she didn't laugh back. Instead, she began to fall backwards again. Her eyes mostly closed.

"No! Gwen! Wake up!" he yelled as he caught her and sat her up. "Look at me! Open your eyes!" he commanded.

Her eyes fluttered open. And in that small moment of eye contact, she smiled at him and said: "You're actually a sweetheart. You know that?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he asked. He continued to hold her gaze, until vomit came flying out of her mouth. Duncan was able to jump out of the way in time. The lawn wasn't so lucky. "I'll take that as a yes," he said. "Come on, I better take you home," he sighed. Lucky for Gwen he hadn't had a drink all night.

* * *

><p>Lindsey just missed her sister, and was now stranded at Geoff's house. She had little money, and didn't want to call her dad. "Gwen is probably to drunk to even answer her phone," she muttered angrily to herself.<p>

"Have fun tonight?" mumbled Tyler as he dismissively brushed past her. This time when he asked, his voice was sinister, Lindsey could detect that.

Lindsey sighed, but then got an idea. "Hey, Ty," she called. He stopped in his tracks. "Can I grab a ride home? My sister left and-"

"I'm taking a taxi," he said quickly.

"We could split that fare" she suggested desperately. Tyler sighed. She may not want him, but he could help her out.

* * *

><p>Since it was Gwen's car, Gwen was in charge of the music. She had lazily chosen an old Evanescence album, and started laughing when the first song played.<p>

"This song reminds me of grade nine," she said.

"I was more into the Misfits then," shrugged Duncan.

Gwen looked at him. "That explains the skull then," she said gesturing to his shirt. Duncan looked and laughed.

"That might be it,"

"Your music taste isn't as crappy as I thought it would be," she mentioned with a grin.

"And your music taste isn't as tacky as I though it would be," he said glancing over to her. She went to lightly punch him in the arm, but missed as he vision was off.

They pulled up into Gwen's driveway and Duncan slammed the leaver into park. "You okay to get back home?" she asked trying not to sound as concerned as she was.

"You see that piece of shit parked across the street?" asked Duncan. Gwen turned to see a small black car in front of her neighbor's house. "That's my ride," he explained.

Duncan exited the car and helped Gwen from the car to her front step. When she was safely leaning on the door, she turned to him and said: "It might be the alcohol talking, but I don't think I was lying when I called you 'sweet'. You're actually not as repulsive as I thought you were,"

"No, that defiantly is the alcohol talking," he snickered. She shared his laugh.

Then, she looked into his strong teal eyes

He looked back into her mysterious onyx eyes.

Gwen leaned in for a kiss.

Duncan did not.

It was only a second or two before Gwen realized he wasn't going to reciprocate the action. She opened her eyes, growled angrily, then march inside. Causally stomping on his foot as she entered her home.

Duncan let out a yelp of pain, but then walked to his own car. "_It doesn't matter how you feel about her_," he thought as he unlocked the driver's door. "_This is a business plan, no strings attached. You did their bidding, and now you're getting paid. Just stop thinking about her. Besides, she's drunk, she probably doesn't actually like you_," His own thoughts continued to argue against his feelings for the rest of his journey back home.

* * *

><p>The taxi pulled in front of Lindsey's house. For the whole car ride, both Tyler and Lindsey had sat in silence. Lindsey couldn't pay for her whole fare, so Tyler helped her with the last few bucks.<p>

"Thanks," she said, smiling sweetly.

Tyler sighed, then looked at her. "I like you," he said bluntly. Lindsey was stunned into silence. "And judging by the expression on your face, I would assume you knew,"

Lindsey paused, yet answered truthfully. "Yeah," she admitted quietly.

"And you just disregarded my feelings," he said. Lindsey looked away. "Like, I _really_ like you. I helped you with math, I helped you get to the party, I'm paying for most of your fair, and you just-"

Tyler couldn't finish, as Lindsey had planted a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, finally knowing that she liked him as well. They continued on till the cab driver cleared his throat loudly. Lindsey pulled away and blushed. "Bye, Ty," she whispered. She quickly hopped out of the car, leaving him speechless.

"I'm still charging you," said the cab drive tapping the meter. Tyler nodded, but didn't really care. To him, it felt like there wasn't anything to care about anymore. He had finally gotten the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning, following message is a bit of a spoiler.<strong>

**For those who've seen the movie, you know what happens next. However, I want to change it up a bit. I don't think Duncan would really want to sing, but I'm suffering from a little writers block. Once again, if you have suggestions, I would really like to hear them :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, the following chapter has quite a bit of swearing and discussions of mature themes between character's in it. If you are offended by the said subject matter, it might be best to skip this chapter. ***Criticism is welcomed.****

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning, and the post-party effects were still in play. Photos were still being uploaded to the Internet, girls texted each other frantically about the evenings scandalous events, and guys would tell over exaggerated stores about all of the girls they hooked up with.<p>

Tyler was the only gentlemen in the school, and did not brag about his kiss with Lindsey. In fact, the only person he had informed was Noah, and even then his story was sweet and simple. Noah was happy for his friend.

"So are you guys, like, a thing?" asked Noah inquisitively.

Tyler blushed a bit. He had only talked to Lindsey a few times since Friday, and it was only about simple things. "I don't know. We're going to try and hang out soon," he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh! Hey! Duncan!" called Tyler.

Tyler had spotted Duncan slumping down the hallways. When he heard his name, he turned around sinisterly. "What?" he asked sharply.

However, Tyler was in too good of a mood to be scared of him. "I just wanted to thank you for getting Gwen out of the house. I would assume that our 'middle men' are paying you a little extra to take Gwen to prom-"

"Whoa, whoa! No one said _anything_ about prom," said Duncan roughly.

Tyler was a little shocked. "Did something happen with Gwen?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," snapped Duncan.

"Fine. I'll just ask Lindsey," flaunted Tyler.

Duncan's frown turned upside down. "Are you guys-?" Tyler nodded and Duncan gave him a high-five. "So the right man got the girl. Do Alejandro and Justin know?"

"Not yet," said Tyler in a slight whisper. "But we still need them to pay if I'm going to take Lindsey to prom,"

"But wait, you're a freshman, why are _you_ going to prom?" asked Duncan.

"Because the author of this story needed a plot point for future events," explained Tyler.

"That would also explain why we're having our prom so damn early," shrugged Noah.

"Either way, I can't take Lindsey to prom unless Gwen goes. You're getting paid to take her, so it shouldn't be a problem," said Tyler. Duncan looked away from their gazes. "Can you tell me what happened _now_?" asked Tyler patiently. Duncan sighed and explained everything to them from the vomit to the rejected kiss (completely leaving out his after thoughts). "Why didn't you just kiss her?" asked Tyler in disbelief.

"Cause it's a business relationship, not a personal one. Besides, she was drunk and-" answered Duncan.

"Since when has that mattered to you?" groaned Tyler. Duncan barred his teeth a bit.

"Look, Duncan might be right. She was completely wasted. She probably forgot it by now. Look, here she comes," whispered Noah.

Gwen stormed down the halls in a straight b-line to her next class. Everyone moved from her path and no one got in her way. As she passed the group of boys, Duncan gave her a smile. She return his greeting by showing him her middle finger. Duncan looked to that two younger boys. "I think she still remembers," he muttered.

"Whatever. Can't you guys make up or something? I really want to take Lindsey to prom. Alejandro and Justin want the same thing, so they are probably willing to pay you more," said Tyler.

Duncan sneered and walked off, not wanting to talk about Friday night's events anymore.

* * *

><p>Gwen wasn't as pissed at Duncan as she was at the rest of the school. Every boy that saw her would make some snarky remark about her 'performance' on Friday. The comments seem to die down by 4th period English; however, Gwen almost forgot that Justin and Alejandro were in that class until <em>they <em>brought up the scene from the party.

"Hey Dracula," said Justin as he passed her desk.

"Did you have fun on Friday?" snickered Alejandro. The two exchanged a high-five and took their seats just as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, settle down. Did you all have a good weekend?" asked the teacher.

"I did. How about you, Gwen?" said Alejandro loudly.

"Alejandro, that was a rhetorical question. You should know by now that I actually don't care," said the teacher sternly. Gwen smiled. She may have a small disliking to her school and schoolwork, but she secretly loved all of her teachers.

* * *

><p>The last time Duncan stayed at school for lunch was the same day Alejandro and Justin convinced him to take part in their plan. Ever since then, Duncan would go out to eat at the local pub where in friends worked. Not for any particular reason, mostly because he missed his friends and hated the food the school had to offer.<p>

Duncan had four close friends that were all high school dropouts. Three of them were guys and the other was a girl. The three guys were in his band called Der Schnitzel Kickers, and the girl served as their business and equipment manager.

One of the guys was Jimmy. Jimmy played lead guitar and back-up vocals. He had shaggy black hair and dark blue eyes. He was probably the scrawniest of the bunch, but was also the tallest.

Another band member was Cliff. Cliff was the bass player of the group. He had shaved off his hair, but whatever was left of it was died blue. He had charcoal eyes and was quite small height wise.

The last, but most important band member, Alex was the drummer for the band. He had short, but spiky, red hair and vibrant green eyes. He was about Duncan's height and width, and had served time with Duncan in juvie (this was how they met). Although his name was legally Alex, his friends and cellmates called him Wolfgang to pay homage to when he was the most feared prison mate in juvie.

The band's business and equipment manager was named Cherie. Cherie was born with naturally auburn hair, but her top layer was died a dark green (thanks her girlfriend for messing up the instructions). Although her hair was short and messy, it was just long enough to put into a ponytail. Most of her face was pierced (she actually did Duncan's piercings as well) and her eyes hazel. Cherie was an outted lesbian. Despite all of the stereotypes, she was not an extreme feminist, or overly butch. In fact, no one could tell she was a lesbian until she mentioned her girlfriend.

While the guys worked as chiefs and bartenders, Cherie worked as a waitress. None of them were old enough to drink; however this pub was relaxed with its alcohol restrictions. As long as they didn't drink it, they could serve it. Lucky for Duncan, his friends took their break at the same time he came in for lunch. They reserved a both for themselves and often at piles and piles of french fries.

"All I'm saying is that Friday night is the one night none of us are working. We should be doing something fun! Not practicing," complained Cliff as the debated their practice schedule.

"You should be practicing every chance you get," argued Cherie. "I mean, work keeps us in all week, and Duncan has school he has to focus on," Everyone (including Cherie) started laughing. Duncan do actual work? Unlikely.

"You guys are so lucky you don't have to go to fucking school," said Duncan as he fiddled with a French fry.

"Why don't you just drop out?" asked Jimmy.

"Because my whole family works _for _the system. They're cops, remember?" said Duncan angrily.

"It's not your fault about practice Duncan," said Cherie sweetly. "It's these stooges who don't actually care," she added crossing her arms.

"Whoa. Someone woke up in a shit mood," taunted Alex.

"You're right. I'm sorry," sighed Cherie. "Joan and I got into a fight this morning,"

"Ooh, tell us more," said an intrigued Cliff. Cherie punched him in the arm and the table broke out into laughter. All but Duncan, whose mind was on something else.

"Hey, you okay, Duncan?" asked Alex. "You usually love to hear about Cherie's cat fights," he chuckled.

"Cat fights are sexy," agreed Cherie. "But what Joan and I had was serious," she muttered. "Either way, Wolfgang is right. You do look down,"

"It's nothing. You'd guys would just make fun of me anyway," said Duncan.

"We already do all the time," joked Jimmy. "But seriously, what's bugging you, man?" he asked.

Duncan let out a sigh. "Well remember that chick that I have to take out?" he asked.

"Didn't you guys run into her at the concert? Now why wasn't I there? Oh right. It was a 'boy's night'," said Cherie angrily.

"That chick?" asked Alex. Duncan nodded.

"She was hot," said Jimmy.

"She was fucking sexy!" cried Cliff.

"I wish I was there…" hinted Cherie. It actually didn't matter to her that they wanted to have a boy's night, she just liked annoying them from time to time.

"Well, I wasn't going to get paid till I took her to this party. She got completely shit-faced and tried to kiss me,"

Cliff whistled loudly "Duncan! My man!" he cheered. "You fucking, player!"

"The thing is though-" he paused. A little embarrassed to tell his friends the truth. "I didn't kiss her back," he muttered. And as predicted his friends fell silent.

"What? I'm sorry, it sound like you said 'You didn't kiss her back'," said Cliff in disbelief.

"Are you queer or something?" asked Cherie.

"_You_ should resent that," winked Alex.

"But seriously, dude," said Jimmy shaking his head.

"I know. But it was a business relationship. There weren't supposed to be any strings attached!" said Duncan furiously.

"That fuck does that have to do with anything?" barked Cliff.

"… Uh-oh," smiled Cherie with an evil grin as her female intuition kicked in.

"What?" asked Duncan, eyeing her darkly. The other boys were also curious with her statement.

"You like her!" she exclaimed with the same evil look on her face. The other boys looked at Duncan with surprise.

"That true, dude?" asked Jimmy smiling.

"No," muttered Duncan.

"Yes it is!" said Cherie. "You didn't kiss her because you were afraid that she might find out about the deal and get hurt,"

Duncan wouldn't admit to it, but she was right. "Look. It doesn't matter," he yelled. "The point is, I'm getting paid again to take her to prom. But she's to pissed at me," he said slouching in his seat.

"Well, if you want her back, I have an idea," said Cherie "If you're into all this cheesy bullshit like prom and being a nice guy for once, then you should do something cheesy to get her back,"

"She hates 'cheesy'," mumbled Duncan.

"That's why you have to make it _overly_ cheesy. That way, she'll think you're so lame that she'll laugh and forget about everything," added Cherie.

"And what brilliant plan do you have in mind?" asked Duncan, rolling his eyes.

Cherie grinned. "One you'll hate," she said wickedly.

* * *

><p>Gwen had gym right after lunch. It wasn't the school's best idea, as the students were still digesting their meals, but it was a chance to step outside during the warmer months.<p>

Gwen usually hated her gym class. She hated exercise and being outdoors. Today, however, she was relieved as the gym classes were separated by gender (meaning; no boys).

She was sitting on the grass when something came over the loud speaker. Scanning the perimeter around her, she noticed a small group of boys in the stands. All holding (or sitting behind) an instrument. Wondering where the hell they came from, or, how she didn't see them before, Gwen noticed that Duncan stood in front off them all, microphone in hand.

"This song is dedicated to the torment you guys will put me through for the rest of the year for doing this. Hope you like it, pasty," he said as he looked at her from the bleachers. Suddenly, the band struck up a tune that Gwen could easily recognize, and Duncan began to sing:

"_She's a rebel._

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante_

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

_From Chicago to Toronto_

_She's the one that they_

_Call old whatsername_

_She's the symbol_

_Of resistance_

_and she's holding on my_

_heart like a hand grenade,"_

Gwen couldn't keep from both smiling and laughing. He actually went through all that trouble. Meanwhile, Duncan and his band members were going berserk on stage. They looked like an actually band performing for a live audience. The other students were cheering and the gym teacher wasn't sure if he should inform the principle or not.

"_Is she dreaming_

_What I'm thinking _(he sang with a wink)

_Is she the mother of all bombs_

_Gonna detonate_

_Is she trouble_

_Like I'm trouble_

_Make it a double_

_Twist of fate_

_Or a melody that_

_She sings the revolution_

_The dawning of our lives_

_She brings this liberation_

_That I just can't define_

_Nothing comes to mind,"_

Duncan would have finished singing if the school's security hadn't shown up. The second he saw them, he took off running along the bleachers. Lucky for him, he was in quite good shape, and enjoyed tiring them out as he hopped up and down the steps. Gwen and the other students cheered him on as his band continued to play the melody without any lyrics.

But as all good things must come to and end. Duncan was eventually caught and dragged off to the principle's office. His friends chuckled to themselves and started to pack up their interments. Lucky for them, they didn't go to that school, so they weren't in trouble. They also weren't in trouble due to the fact that they secretly signed in and therefore were 'visitors' to the school.

Gwen watch Duncan as he was being pulled away. Before he was out of sight, he looked back at her and gave her another wink, causing her to blush profusely. "_Maybe he's not a douche after all_," she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Duncan sat outside of Miss. Blaineley's office. His arms were behind his hands and his eyes were closed. He probably would have fell asleep hadn't he heard Gwen's combat boots trekking down the hallway. He smiled as she entered the room and leaned against the doorway.<p>

"Greenday? How mainstream are you?" asked Gwen with a grin on her face.

"There not too bad," shrugged Duncan.

Gwen entered further and sat down besides him. "So, it wasn't the alcohol talking," Duncan gave her a curios look. "You really are a sweet guy," she said giving him a small nudge with her elbow.

"Need I remind you," said Duncan trying to sound smart. "Not to tell anyone,"

"I didn't have to. You're display was enough," she said giving him a wink. They both laughed together.

"Wanna get out of here?" asked Duncan.

Gwen gave him a puzzled look. "Aren't you in enough trouble?" she asked.

Duncan shrugged. "Miss. Blaineley's still working on her manifesto. She's probably already forgotten about me," Another grin spread on Gwen's face as she nodded. He stood up and took her by the hand as the two of them rushed out of the office.

* * *

><p>"So how do you play this again?" asked Gwen as Duncan handed her the paintball gun.<p>

"I refuse to believe that you've never played this before," said Duncan as he paid for the equipment. "But since you're not lying, it's pretty simple. Point and shoot," he said. "That is, if you can find me," he said as he tucked his gun under his arm.

Gwen smiled and put her mask on. "You can count on that," she said, running onto the playing field.

Gwen quickly hid behind one of the playing boards, clutching her paintball gun close to her chest. By now, both she and Duncan had fired and missed several times.

"You better be able to do better then that, pasty!" called Duncan. As he did, a paint bullet whizzed past his head and just missed him.

"_You_ better be able to do better then that, juvie!" she called back at him.

Out of nowhere, Duncan appeared from behind her. She almost screamed with fear. He lifted his mask and smirked at her, his gun, still pointed in her direction.

"I _could_ give you a chance to surrender," he said.

Gwen thought for a moment, then smiled. Slowly, she stood up in front of Duncan and removed her mask. She used one of her hands to lower his gun, then gave him a kiss. Duncan thought for a moment, then kissed her back. Maybe Cherie was right. Maybe he did like her. At least he thought so until he felt something poking his chest. He looked down and saw that Gwen had taken his gun from him and was now jamming it into him. He was now unarmed and under siege. "I _could_ give _you_ a chance to surrender," Duncan raised his arms over his head. However, Gwen shot him anyway. From the blow of the paintball, he fell onto his back, pulling Gwen down with him. She landed on top of him, chuckling her head off.

Then, she looked into his strong teal eyes.

He looked back into her mysterious onyx eyes.

Duncan leaned in for a kiss

Gwen kissed him back.

While they had just shared their first kiss moments ago. Something was different about this one. It was more passionate, more pure, and, in Duncan's eyes, more sincere.

* * *

><p><strong>So I ended up going with the song idea. I hope you liked what I did with it. <strong>

**As for Duncan's friends, their names were inspired by four famous musicians. Can guess who I'm referring to? ****I'll give you a few hints;**

**1. Here are the bands I got their names from:**

**- AC/DC**

**- Led Zeppelin**

**- Van Halen**

**2. Each member was given the name after a musician that played the same instrument**

**Note: I gave one of the characters a nickname which was actually another musician's name from the same band who played a different instrument (if that makes sense).**

**A little fun research project for you guys. Good luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unfortunately, history will have to repeat itself, and this chapter (as well as the next chapter) is going to be grossly short. Hopefully, the chapters will be longer from then on, but I make no promises. Anyway, here is the next bit. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and Gwen and Duncan had been spending quite a bit of time together. However, they weren't the only new couple in the school. Tyler and Lindsey would often meet up during lunches, free periods, and non-school hours. They both really liked each other, however, they knew they had to keep their relationship secret from both Alejandra and Justin. If they found out, they would stop paying Duncan, therefore Lindsey would be prevented from seeing Tyler.<p>

"I think Duncan is actually starting to like her," said Lindsey as she and Tyler sat in the park.

"You think so? He doesn't act like it," said Tyler. Duncan often kept his emotions secret.

"Of course he's not going to acted like it! He's a guy. Guy's don't usually share their feelings," explained Lindsey.

"Well, if he _did_ like her. Why is he still accepting the money?" challenged Tyler.

Lindsey thought hard for a moment. On one hand, Duncan might just be trying to hide his true feelings for her, or maybe he needed the money. On the other hand, Duncan would obviously know that if Gwen found out about this deal (which Tyler had to explain to Lindsey a few hundred times), she would be crushed. Lindsey sighed. She didn't like playing her sister like this, but it was the only way she and Tyler could be together.

* * *

><p>"The prom is two days away. We need a grantee that you'll be taking Gwen there," said Justin to Duncan. He, Duncan, and Alejandro stood in the boy's bathroom, tying together the last ends of the deal.<p>

"He's $500. This should cover the limo, the tux, the flowers, the tickets, everything," said Alejandro as took the bills out of his pocket. He extended his arm out to Duncan, but Duncan pushed his hand away.

"This is stupid. I don't want to play your game anymore," growled Duncan. He began walking to the door, but was stopped by the evil cackling of his peers.

"Look at this Alejandro. Mr. Tough-Guy has gone soft," teased Justin. Duncan barred his teeth at them.

"Why don't my associate and I sweeten the deal. $665," said Alejandro as he dug deeper into his wallet. Duncan gave them both a dirty look, but snatched the money out of Alejandro's hand.

"Call me soft again, I'll tear your faces off," threatened Duncan.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Duncan sat on the edges of the docks that overlooked Lake Ontario (just high enough not to be splashed by the putrid water). The rank smell of dead fish and gasoline filled the air, and the city lights blinded out the stars. However, Gwen couldn't think of a more romantic place to be. They had been there for half an hour, and almost immediately fell into a round of 'the question game' (their questions were more or less based on the rumors the other had heard).<p>

"The hair?" asked Gwen.

"Got it done two years ago. Yours?" asked Duncan.

"Summer of grade 9. Friends liver?"

"Rumor. Heather's hair?"

"My friend cut it, not me. The Queen's car?"

"Caught fire itself. Cody's balls?"

"… Fact. But he deserved it; he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer,"

Duncan laughed. "Fair enough,"

"The pig?"

"False; I had it cooked. The razor?"

Gwen showed him his wrist. "No scars. Times in juvie?"

"Only twice. De-facing the boys locker room?"

"Only once,"

Duncan laughed. She was pretty badass for a girl. They took a moment to watch one of the late cargo boats dock itself on the other side of the marina, letting the sounds of it's horn fill the small silence. Duncan glanced over at Gwen. The moon was full that evening, and it's light caught her blue hair, letting it glow in the middle of the night. She could not be anymore beautiful then she was at this moment. When she wasn't looking, he leaned over and kissed her neck. When she felt his lips on her skin, she shuddered. "Go to prom with me," he whispered in her ear.

Gwen started to chuckle. "Yeah, okay," she said sarcastically.

"Come on, go with me," pleaded Duncan.

"But I don't want to," said Gwen in a mocking attitude.

"Why not?" asked Duncan playfully.

Gwen's smile started to fade. "Because I don't want to. It's so conventional and monotonous," she said. "Besides, I don't like doing what people expect of me,"

"But no one would expect _you_ to go. Do the unexpected and go with me," said Duncan as he nudged her in the arm.

Gwen gave him a strange look. "Why are you pushing this?" she asked. Duncan froze. "What's in it for you?"

Duncan rolled his eyes and tried to act as though she was being silly. But deep down, he knew that she had every right to be suspicious. "God, pasty, I was just asking," he chuckled awkwardly. "Seriously, you're being ridiculous," he said a little more flatly.

"Answer the question," said Gwen darkly.

"Nothing!" said Duncan harshly. "There is nothing in it for me. Just another opportunity to be with you," he added hunching over. Gwen frowned. She then quickly stood up and angrily stomped away. "Gwen!" he called after her.

"I'm taking a cab home!" she yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel really bad for the shortness, but hopefully, it will all work out in the end. *Finger crossed*<strong>

**Quick Note: I forgot to mention that Cherie's name was taken from Cherie Currie, and her girlfriends name was taken from Joan Jett. Both women were members of The Runaways. Just thought I should point that out.**

***Criticism is welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Who's ready for another short chapter? **

**But seriously, sorry for the shortness again. I only have about 2 (maybe 3) chapters left that I want to write, and I swear, they will be nice and long for your enjoyment! **

**But until then, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This week, on – no… no, that's doesn't work," said Chris to himself as he stood in front of the living room mirror. "Try a higher pitch," he said, thinking out loud. "This week on – no, that sounds stupid. More enthusiastic? THIS WEEK ON-"<p>

"Daddy?" interrupted Lindsey.

Chris moaned. "Lindsey, I'm busy," he said rolling his eyes.

"I just need to talk to you for a quick sec," said Lindsey.

Chris looked back to his reflection. "I'll be right back, gorgeous," he said to himself. He spun around and seated himself on the couch. "How can I help you?" he asked.

Lindsey took a seat on the couch next to her father. "I wanted to discuss something with you," she said confidently.

"Discuss what?" asked Chris.

"Tomorrow night,"

"What about it?"

Lindsey took a deep breath, then paused. "Well… it's the prom-"

"Does Gwen have a date?" asked Chris.

Lindsey paused again, trying to find the right words. She knew that Gwen had an argument with Duncan, so she was all on her own. "Umm … no … but-"

"I'm sorry honey," said Chris as he stood up. "You know the rules," he added as he walked back to the mirror.

"But, Daddy-!"

"No buts! That's the rule," said Chris as he adjusted his hair. Lindsey let out a frustrated groan, then stomped up stairs. She too was not very fond of her father.

* * *

><p>Gwen could hear Lindsey coming up the stairs. As a matter of fact, she heard the whole conversation through the vent that connected between the living room and her bedroom. She didn't like her sister being hurt, but she didn't want to give into commercial ways of high school either. Gwen sighed and scanned her room, thinking about what she had become. A once fun, happy, popular girl. Now, a social outcast. She was coming to the end of her scan when her eyes landed on that picture she had refused herself to look at since eighth grade. She also denied herself from be ridding it completely, and kept it as a reminder of what happens when pressure finally gets to you. Gwen stood from her bed, and, after all of these years, allowed herself to look at the picture of Trent. The second she opened it, a tear flooded her eye. Although it was just a picture, his green eyes still pierced her heart as they did many years ago. She ran her fingers along the burnt edges, secretly wondering if that voodoo spell actually worked. She let out another sigh, and headed to Lindsey's room. It was time she told her sister the truth.<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsey sat on her bed, running her fingers through her long hair. Her mind was full of hatful thoughts towards her captive family. Yet, as in her good nature, didn't let it bother her too much. She understood there was a reason why Gwen was so protective, she just didn't know why. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.<p>

Gwen peered through the door, and cautiously walked in. "Hey," she said gently. Lindsey nodded back. Gwen took that as an invitation to come all the way in. Sitting herself at Lindsey's desk, she took a deep breath. "I know you really wanted to go to prom-"

"No kidding," said Lindsey, rolling her eyes.

Gwen gulped down her words again. She had a small speech in mind, but her train of thought was now lost. "Listen, I know you're bummed, and I feel like I owe you and explanation –" said Gwen quickly. But then she began to stumble over her words as the truth didn't quite want to come out yet.

Lindsey looked at her strangely. "Well?" she asked.

Gwen let out a big sigh. "You remember … Trent?" she asked. It took every ounce of her being to say his name again. Lindsey nodded. "You know how he was my boyfriend in grade 8?"

"Yeah, just before mom left," said Lindsey. The two sister shared a moment of silence. Their mother had left them a few years ago. It took a huge toll on the family, and they didn't quite make it out okay. Their father had become over protective of his two daughters, and Gwen… well… let's just say it took a toll on her as well.

"So, what happened with you and Trent?" questioned Lindsey. Gwen turned her head.

"We – uh,"

"Broke-up?" asked Lindsey.

"No … well … yes … but before-" stuttered Gwen. "We-"

She didn't have to finish her sentence, Lindsey had already figured it out. "He took your v-card?" she exclaimed.

"That's a nice way of putting it," chuckled Gwen "All of my friends were doing it, and made me feel stupid for still being a virgin. So I ... gave it a try. Only once though," she promised.

"I can't believe it!" said Lindsey hysterically. "Then what happened?" she asked.

"I told him I didn't want to do it anymore, and he broke-up with me. A day or two later, I heard he had hook-up up with Heather," said Gwen. "He moved away a week later, and never talked to me again,"

"Dick," was all Lindsey could say. Gwen laughed, and nodded a little.

"After that, I swore that I wouldn't be what everyone else wanted me to be, so I changed," said Gwen, looking over her own appearance.

"How come you didn't tell me?" asked Lindsey.

"I guess … I was a little embarrassed," admitted Gwen. "And I felt like, I wanted to let you have your own experiences instead of following mine,"

"What experiences?" asked Lindsey. "You never let me do anything! You help daddy keep me here, and never let me experience anything!"

"Because I wanted to protect you, Lindsey-"

"You're such a hypocrite, you know that? You say you want me to experience things, but you're keeping me home from, what could be, one of the best nights of my life!" yelled Lindsey.

"Lindsey, listen-" pleaded Gwen.

"Get out," muttered Lindsey.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said 'Get out'!" repeated Lindsey more forcefully. Gwen stood from the desk and walked to the door. The sound of her footsteps were soon followed by the sound of a slamming door.

* * *

><p>Gwen lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The picture of Trent was finally torn up completely, and tossed in the trash. The burden of the picture was finally off of her shoulders, but she still didn't feel any better.<p>

She rolled over and contemplated what Lindsey had said. She was right. Gwen had been holding her back. She may have been trying to protect her, but she never realized that she was actually hurting her.

With a shaking hand, Gwen took her cell phone off the nightstand. Without a second thought, she texted Duncan; 'Meet me at prom tomorrow night.'

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I tried to explain a lot in a short amount of time, but I wasn't quite sure how to space it out within my story. What did you think? Please let me know so I can improve :). *Criticism is welcomed.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to take this time to apologize again for my last chapter and its shortness. Thanks to all for your suggestions of improvement :). I hope I did better with this chapter, please let me know.**

* * *

><p>Gwen looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection looked back.<p>

She stood in an awkward stance, overwhelmed by nervousness and discomfort. In a few minutes, she and Lindsey would be leaving from prom. Gwen played and imagined the events of the evening in her head. Would Duncan wear a tux? Would things be awkward? Would he even show?

She sighed and looked herself over in the mirror one last time. Her body was enwrapped in a long, black, halter dress. The neckline was a sweetheart cut, and the back was tied to look like a corset. She wore a necklace with a single black diamond on it and drop earrings to match. Her shoes were black stilettos and the skirt of the dress flowed to her ankles. She put her hair up into an elegant ponytail and layered on tons of black eyeliner and lipstick. Scanner herself over, Gwen realized she looked … good. Great even. Her dress hugged her body in all the right places, showing off her slenderness and extenuating her curves. She began to feel a little more confidant with herself. No matter what happened tonight, at least people will have seen her looking this great. Her train of thought was broken as she heard a knock on her door. "It's open!" she called.

Lindsey stepped into her room. Lindsey's dress was quite different. It was a strapless pink dress with a full skirt that ended way above the knee. Her hair was curled and pulled into a half ponytail with a small bejeweled barrette holing it in place. Her shoes were white, strappy kitten heals, and a white shawl rested on her elbows. "You look hot," said Lindsey as she marveled at Gwen's appearance. Gwen blushed and giggled with her sister. "I just wanted to say, thanks," said Lindsey. "I know I've already ask a lot of you this year, but you don't have any idea of how much this means to me,"

It was a heart-filled moment for the two sisters. They embraced each other in a hug full of warmth, love, and trust for the other. It was a hug that would never be forgotten. When the hug broke off, they gave each other another smile. "Are you ready to go?" asked Gwen.

Lindsey nodded. "I just need to grab my bag from my room. I'll meet you downstairs," she said, dashing back to her room.

"Hey, Lindsey!" called Gwen before Lindsey passed through the door. Lindsey turned. "You look beautiful," smiled Gwen.

"Thanks," said Lindsey with a chuckle. She then continued her journey back to her room.

Gwen gave herself one more look in the mirror and took a deep breath. Grabbing her keys, she traveled down the stairs and out the door. "Bye, dad! Lindsey and I are going to prom!" she called.

Before she closed the door, she could hear her father say: "That's funny – wait, what?"

* * *

><p>Alejandro was on the way to the prom himself. Once again, his hair was flawlessly done, and his black tux suited him effortlessly. Suddenly, his phone went off.<p>

"Hello?"

"Alejandro? It's me, Justin," said Justin on the other end.

"Hey, man. Tonight's the night, eh?" teased Alejandro as he referred to their bet.

"I was actually just calling about that. I can't come tonight," sighed Justin.

"Why?" asked Alejandro.

"I hook-up with that Courtney chick, and I think she gave me mono. I'm still in bed and my dad says I can't go tonight," explained Justin.

Alejandro laughed "So I guess that means I win then?" he asked.

"No so fast. The deal was whoever would sleep with her by prom would get the money. If you don't hook-up with her tonight, you'll loose, man," stated Justin.

"Fine. But have the money ready by Monday, because I've got this in the bag!" gloated Alejandro.

"Are you picking her up?" asked Justin.

"No. Unfortunately, she said she had to go with her sister. So I'm 'taking' Heather. But once I _see_ Lindsey, she's all mine," cackled Alejandro. Justin made a sound of disgust, then hung up the phone, Alejandro continued to laugh evilly. Everything was coming together and nothing would stand in his way.

* * *

><p>Tyler adjusted his tie over and over. He stood just outside the school gym where the dance was being held. From inside he could hear the loud music and celebratory classmates. However, every loud and repetitive sound that came from gym was drowned out with his thoughts of Lindsey.<p>

When he saw her enter the school, she was a vision. Every single thing about her was beautiful. She was like a goddess coming down from the heavens. Her beauty rendered him speechless. When she saw him, she rushed over and gave him a huge hug. He held her close, letting his nose inhale the sweet smell of her hair. He had done it. He got the girl. She squeezed him back and took him by the hand. Before Tyler could even _try_ to tell her how beautiful she was, she pulled him into the middle of the dance floor.

Gwen watched her sister. They hadn't been there for two minutes and Lindsey was already having a good time. Lindsey swayed in Tyler's arms to the beat of the music, letting the rhythm devour her. Gwen was truly happy for her sister, she had chosen the right guy.

In a few minutes, however, her attentions were changed as she began to scan the crowd for Duncan. Slowly but surely, the fear of being stood up poisoned her mind. With every second she couldn't see him, worry filled her brain with ideas of embarrassment.

"You clean up nice, pasty,"

Gwen let out a sigh of relief at the familiar voice. She turned and saw Duncan swaggering over to her. He wore a plain black blazer and matching pants. His shirt was black to boot along with his thick boots. Gwen put her hands on her hips, letting his eyes wash over he body. "You're not to bad yourself," she complemented.

The feeling of guilt then swarmed her heart as she remembered it wasn't two days ago that she had bitched at him. "Before we do this, I just want to say I'm sorry. It was wrong for me to question your motives," she said, letting her head hang down from her shoulders.

Duncan stepped towards and tucked his finger under her chin. Lightly tipping her head upwards, he brushed a piece of stray hair from her eyes and said "I forgave you a long time ago, pasty,". Gwen smiled. He backed up from her a bit and offered his arm. "Shall we?" he asked.

Gwen grinned and accepted his arm. "We shall," she responded.

Neither of them had attended a school dance before, let alone a prom, but none of the mattered. Duncan quickly took Gwen by the hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. They danced around frantically as he spun her around in circles. Contrary to Gwen's beliefs, Duncan was actually a pretty good dancer. He would pull her in and dip her downwards casing her to laugh with enjoyment. She missed this feeling. The feeling of letting go and having a good time.

* * *

><p>After a few songs, Lindsey pulled Tyler in and said "I have to run to the bathroom! I'll be back in a minute!" He smiled and nodded. Lindsey pushed her way through the dance floor, and scampered to the bathroom.<p>

When she finally got to her destination and did her business, she took a minute to fix her appearance before returning to her date. As she touched up her lipstick, one of the bathroom stalls opened. Out of it stepped Heather.

"Hey Heather!" called Lindsey with excitement. When Lindsey would hang around Alejandro and Justin, Heather was always there. However, she and Lindsey never really clicked. Possibly because Heather did her best to ignore Lindsey's presence.

When Heather saw Lindsey, her eyes falsely lit up. "Hey Lindsey!" said Heather, scornfully.

"Who did you come with?" asked Lindsey returning to the mirror.

"Alejandro picked me up," said Heather triumphantly. "But I'm sure I won't be seeing _him_ anymore tonight," she muttered.

Lindsey cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh come on Lindsey, you know this!" encouraged Heather was sarcasm. "He's really only here for you," she said.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Lindsey.

"Why do you think he's been spending so much time with you?" asked Heather, trying to be ominous. Lindsey stared at her blankly. "Oh my god, it's like talking to a freaking brick wall," mumbled Heather to herself.

"That wasn't very nice," said Lindsey quietly.

"Oh really?" challenged Heather. "You think I'm not nice? Well try this on for size," she snapped. "He wants to get in your pants," said Heather, overly pronouncing each word.

Lindsey couldn't help but be shocked. "Huh?" was all she could say.

"It's true Lindsey," said Heather angrily. "He and Justin had a bet seeing who could get with you first. Winner gets a little money out of it," snickered Heather.

Lindsey felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. "So they only talked to me so they could _get _with me?" she asked.

"I would take it as a complement," giggled Heather to herself. "Have fun tonight," she said abruptly. With that, she left Lindsey alone in the washroom.

Lindsey stood quietly for a second, but shook it out of her mind. She was with Tyler now, and that wasn't going to ruin her night.

* * *

><p>When Heather came out of the washroom, she immediately reported to Alejandro. He stood by the back door, waiting for her report.<p>

"So?" he asked her.

"She's here," snapped Heather. She was a little jealous that Alejandro was paying more attention to Lindsey, however, she knew that after tonight, Lindsey would just be thrown aside and Heather and Alejandro would be together again. She had always disliked Lindsey for being prettier than her, so tonight she would get her revenge.

Alejandro smiled and adjusted his tie. "Perfect. I'll catch up with you later," he said dismissively.

"Later might be sooner then you think," murmured Heather. "She's here with someone else,"

Alejandro snapped his head to face her. "What? Who?" he demanded.

Heather shrugged. "That Tyler kid, apparently," she said.

Alejandro scanned the crowd, and, sure enough, Lindsey was dancing with Tyler. Alejandro stormed off, leaving Heather cackling to herself. This was going to be better than she expected.

* * *

><p>A fairly seductive Latin song come on, and everyone was pilled on the dace floor, leaving almost no room to breathe. Duncan and Gwen were still dancing, and had been ever since they arrived. Gwen couldn't stop laughing and smiling, and Duncan could stop watching her. She looked magnificent in her dress, yet all he wanted to do was take it off...<p>

"HEY!" Duncan felt someone grab his shoulder and pull him away from Gwen. When he turned, he saw Alejandro looking back at him. "What the hell, man!" yelled Alejandro. "What is Lindsey doing with that tool? I didn't pay you to take out Gwen so that little shit to get with Lindsey!"

Duncan glanced over Alejandro's shoulder, praying the Gwen didn't hear a word of that. However, she had heard it all, and the expression on her face burned through his soul. She managed to look angry, betrayed, sad, and outraged all at the same time. "Nothing in it for you, huh?" she yelled at him before storming off.

"Gwen! Wait!"

* * *

><p>The Latin song had finished, and the music quickly transformed into a slow song. Tyler wrapped Lindsey tightly in his arms as they both swayed to the music. As the song continued, Lindsey pulled him in closer and said "Ty, you've been so good to me,". She sealed her thanks with a kiss on his cheek, and went back to dancing. Tyler rested his head on top of hers. This was a perfect moment, and nothing could ruin it.<p>

Except Alejandro, who unexpectedly grabbed him and punched him square in the eye. Tyler fell to the with the loud thud, causing the DJ to stop the music. While Tyler could only hear buzzing, and Alejandro shouting some nonsense about how he stole his girl, he could also hear the gasps of his fellow peers, and felt a bit embarrassed of how easy he went down.

"Oh come on! Get up you son of a bitch!" yelled Alejandro.

"Ally-" said a light voice. Alejandro turned and felt a series of knuckles plunder on to his nose. Following that was a loud crack and the smell of blood. An unfamiliar liquid started to flow into his mouth and shock and anger covered his face when he knew who had done it.

"Lindsey! You fucking bitch!-" he began to yell.

"That's for punching Tyler!" She punched him in the mouth. "That's for messing with my sister!" She lifted her knee and jammed in into his crotch, causing him to fold over in pain. "And that's for me," she said harshly. Alejandro fell to the ground while the other students cheered and returned to dancing. Lindsey quickly dashed to the floor and helped Tyler to stand up. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

Tyler noticed that it suddenly hurt to blink, but other then that, he was fine. He looked deep into Lindsey's eyes and said "Never better," They two then shared a passionate kiss to the sounds of Alejandro moaning in pain.

* * *

><p>"Gwen, if you'll just listen to me-" said Duncan as he chased after Gwen.<p>

"Why should I?" she asked as she marched rapidly away from him.

"Gwen! Gwen wait-!"

"I don't want to hear it. The only reason you went out with me is because you were getting paid? I'm so stupid! I should have seen this! What was it? A few bucks for prom and a bonus for sleeping with me?" she yelled.

He grabbed her roughly by the wrist and pulled her back. "Would you just listen!" he roared. "I didn't care about the money! I care about – " And then he said it. He finally admitted the feeling that had been bottle up inside him ever since he met her. "I care about you,"

Gwen felt a tear come to her eye, but quickly blinked it back. "And to think I actually fell for it," she chocked. But Duncan wasn't going to let her go that easy. He pulled her back in and planted a firm but desperate kiss on her lips. She pushed him away with disgust and sprinted out of the school.

Duncan was a strong man. He had been in prison, abused by his teachers and peers, and couldn't have given a crap about any of that. But as he watched her leave, something inside of him broke. He couldn't bare the sight of her waking out of his life, but he knew she would never take him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Duncan win back Gwen? Will Alejandro heel? Will my writing style improve? Find out next time! *Criticism is welcomed.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Final Chapter ... weird isn't it? I hope you like this last little bit! (Hey! I'm a poet, and I didn't even know it!) *Criticism is welcomed.**

* * *

><p>Noah, Tyler, and Lindsey spent most of lunch discussing prom, laughing every time they reminisced about the incident with Alejandro.<p>

"I heard he was in the doctors office all weekend!" hooted Noah.

"Where his parents pissed?" asked a concern Tyler.

"Actually, they called to thank me," said Lindsey honestly. "They said it was good for me to teach him a lesson," she shrugged.

Noah smiled. "I was wrong about you, Lindsey. Tyler, you picked a good one," he winked.

"What was that supposed to mean?" asked Lindsey curiously.

"Forget about it," said Tyler wrapping his arm around her. Lindsey nuzzled against his shoulder and nodded.

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the other end of the cafeteria. The three looked over to see Duncan stomp into the lunchroom, knocking over the pile of lunch trays. Duncan then proceeded to bump into Harold's shoulder, and growl at anyone who looked his way.

"What's his problem?" asked Noah.

"Probably back to his old self now that it's all over," shrugged Tyler.

"Poor guy," sighed Lindsey.

Noah looked at her with a puzzled face. "What do you mean 'poor guy'?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's still upset about Gwen," Lindsey pointed out.

"But he acted this way before the deal," said Tyler.

"Look at him!" urged Lindsey "He was pissed off with everyone before. Now he's angry with his actions towards one person. You can see it in his eyes,"

"That's very deep," said Noah sarcastically.

"Thanks!" smiled Lindsey.

"How is Gwen?" asked Tyler.

Lindsey sighed. "She's okay. That or she's hiding it from me. She's just been a little different, like she just doesn't care anymore,"

"But she didn't care before," said Tyler.

"She cared about not caring. Now, she doesn't care about anything," said Lindsey.

Tyler sighed and looked over to Duncan. "I'm sure things will work out," he reassured his girlfriend. Lindsey nodded, but she still looked worried. She really did hope things will work out, but knowing Gwen, it was a long shot.

* * *

><p>Sixth-period was almost over and Gwen couldn't recall a single thing from the lesson. The most she remembered was the teacher laughing at Alejandro's injuries and saying the phrase: "I know it would happen sooner or later!"<p>

Gwen's mind was on something else. Something that kept her in her room all weekend, staring at the ceiling. It was Monday, so she had to leave for school. But otherwise, all she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts.

Duncan had broken her heart, and there was no one there to pick up the pieces. Lindsey was busy with Tyler, and their father would have only said: "I told you so," over and over again. Gwen let her head fall onto her desk. Her hair, sprawling out creating a protective cocoon.

The bell rang, yet she didn't move. She reminded seated at her desk with her head down. She didn't want to leave the classroom out of fear that she might see _him_ again. She was able to avoid him all day, but Gwen knew she would have to confront him sooner or later.

Eventually, Gwen lost all knowledge of place or time. So it greatly startled her when she heard a pair of loud heels enter the classroom. "As principle of this school, I am legally required to ask you if you're alright,"

Gwen looked up and saw Miss. Blaineley. She was looking back a Gwen with a confused face. Gwen quickly jumped up and started packing her things. "Oh yeah – I'm – I'm fine," she said.

"Listen, honey, I may have only been here for a couple of years, but my experience with teenage girls tells me something is bothering you. Keep in mind that I really don't give a damn, but if you're suffering from depression, I might get sewed. So I would strongly advise you to tell me your problems," said Miss. Blaineley bluntly.

Gwen sighed. "Have you ever had this guy-"

"Yes."

Gwen looked at her strangely. "I haven't even told you the story,"

"Honey, I've had every 'guy problem' in the book,"

"Really?" asked Gwen.

"Try me,"

Gwen took a deep breath and retold the tale of her time with Duncan. Miss. Blaineley listened closely and nodded with understanding. Every so often, she would throw in a: "Tell me about it," or a "Been there, done that,". At the end of Gwen's rant, Miss Blaineley checked her watch. "What class do you have?" she asked.

"Free period," shrugged Gwen.

"That leaves time for a little girl talk," joked Miss. Blaineley. Gwen chuckled. "Look, I'm going to tell you something that might help. Ever since I've started working here, Duncan has always had to visit my office at least once a day. At the beginning of the year, I could tell that he was a huge jerk, but can I tell you a secret?" Gwen nodded. "He's a big softy. He wears his heart on his sleeve. But he knows that it doesn't get you anywhere in high school, so he puts on an act. Now lately he hasn't been getting in trouble, and when I see him, he's not as terrible as he used to be. I think it's because of you,"

Gwen took a moment to think about those words. "How do you know?" asked Gwen curiously.

"I have my hand on the pulse all the time. I know everything that goes on with you kids. I heard about Geoff's party and Duncan's little performance for you in the stands,"

"He just wanted to get paid,"

"Perhaps," said Miss. Blaineley. "But think about it this way. I heard him threatening three different boys for talking about what you did at Geoff's. I heard him insulting Heather for calling you a slut. Hell, I even _saw _him give the money back to Alejandro the second you left prom,"

Gwen looked at her with wide eyes. "He – He did all that?" asked Gwen.

"And much more. I don't know much about this deal, but I do know it probably didn't involve him having to stand up for you. And to give all that money back? Call me crazy, but I think he wasn't lying when he said he cared for you," Gwen couldn't help but smile to herself. Could Duncan have really done all of those things? Why would he be so nice to her? Gwen leaned in to give Miss. Blaineley a hug of thanks, but Miss. Blaineley pulled back. "This shirt is dry-clean only honey. Thick make-up is tough to get out," Gwen laughed and nodded while Miss. Blaineley stood and started to leave the class.

"Thank you," said Gwen quietly.

Miss Blaineley paused at that door. "You're welcome. Promise me, though, that you'll think about what I've said. Having Duncan out of my office these past few weeks has been a dream come true!"

* * *

><p>Everybody has a sanctuary, and Gwen's was the art room. Even when she didn't have class, she tended to drift in and work on a sketch. However, her sanctum was ruined every time that Heather would actually show up for art class. She would either suck up to the teacher or have nothing to do with the class at all. Today was one of those days that Heather seemed to be all over the place. She was especially loud, rude, and obnoxious today, and all Gwen wanted to do was stab her pencil into her eye. Instead, Gwen raised her hand, and used an excuse that always got her out of class. "Could I work outside today? I have a great idea for another piece of work, but I need the right atmosphere," said Gwen as the teacher walked by.<p>

The teacher looked at her and smiled. "I'd rather die then see myself prevent an artist from expressing themselves properly. Please do, just promise me to be back by the end of class," said the teacher approvingly. Gwen smiled back and began to pack her things.

"Could I work outside the class as well?" asked Heather with her annoying voice.

The teacher's eyes narrowed. "No. Get back to your - … would you call it a sculpture? Maybe a … mold of some sort?"

* * *

><p>The only place Gwen could think of for solitude was the football field. This was the only time of day it wasn't being used by any class or any team. She pulled out her utensils and got set up. However, when she was ready to go, the ideas didn't flow from her head to her hand like they usually did. Her mind actually remained on her discussion with Miss. Blaineley.<p>

Before their first formal meeting, Gwen more or less didn't know who Duncan was. Just some punk kid who skipped all of his classes and was consistently getting in trouble. But every since their 'date' Gwen could only see more and more good inside him.

However, along with all of these pro's came the cons. Could everything he had done just been an act? Gwen didn't know the full details of this arraignment, but Duncan was getting money either way. Who knows? Maybe Alejandro asked for the money back for lack of desired results.

Or maybe Duncan _was_ just a nice guy.

Or maybe …

Gwen growled with frustration. This was one of the few occasions of her life were she couldn't control her own thoughts. She eventually let her mind relax, but let her thoughts shoot to the moment when she and Duncan shared their first kiss. Everything about that kiss felt so right, so real. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he kissed her with actual feelings.

She let herself sigh and look to her sketchbook. She began to draw a blue bird flying over a small, yet majestic body of water. Gwen then drew a small green fish jumping out of the water to meet the bird. "_A bird can love a fish_-" thought Gwen. "_But where would they live? I could love Duncan, but how could I forgive him?_" Gwen stared at the flawless picture. Love is complicated.

"Nice picture,"

Gwen felt herself seize up at the sound of his voice. Her words suddenly escaped her mouth and her mind went blank. All of the thoughts and ideas that were once in her head were now replaced with the memory of betrayal. She looked at him angrily. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Can you give me a moment?" he begged.

"Why should I?" asked Gwen crossing her arms.

"Because when you care for someone as much as I care for you, you would be willing to do anything from them," he replied with the same anger burning in his eyes.

"Since when do I care for you?"

"Don't lie to yourself, pasty. You always have," he said with a smirk.

"Real mature," growled Gwen as she began to pack her things.

"Listen, Gwen. Do you want to hear the truth?" he asked. Gwen paused, then turned to him slowly and nodded. "Yes. I did get into this for the money. When Alejandro and Justin first gave me this opportunity to make a few bucks, I took it. But from our first conversation I liked you,"

Gwen felt the air from her lungs being sucked out of her with every word that came from his mouth. "I like you!" he repeated a little louder. "So I made a few mistakes along the way, but that was only because I didn't want to let myself believe it. And now, all I want is for you to like me back. Now you can either be yourself and brush me off, or you can give us a chance because deep down, I know you feel the same way,"

His eyebrows were still furrowed in the middle as he awaited for her answer. Gwen's hands went numb and her body began to shake. This was Duncan. The man she never knew, now, all she wanted was to be with him. Duncan; the guy who could be a huge jerk, but the sweetest guy she could ever know at that same time.

And in a moment of true happiness and forgiveness, she threw her arms around him and trapped his lips into a passionate kiss. He held her tight and kissed her back. His prayers had been answered.

When they broke, they took a moment to look into each other's eyes. Her onyx ones reflected in his teal ones. "Why can't everyone know how sweet you are?" she asked him.

He smirked. "Cause if the guys around here knew, they might try and take my girl away,"

Gwen pushed him back playfully. "_Your_ girl? Since when am I someone's property, and – "

She couldn't finish her feminist rant as Duncan silenced her with another kiss. While Gwen was a little angry with this, she decided to let this one go. After all, if some fish could fly and some birds could swim, she could let herself go (but only a few times).

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. I hope you all liked this chapter as well as the rest of my story. <strong>

**Thanks to all for your kind words, and a big thanks to those who offered suggestions of improvement. This being my first story, I was a little nervous. So, once again, thanks to all!**


End file.
